그림자 Shadow
by AqueousXback
Summary: Kematian itu dekat. Kematian itu tidak terduga. Setiap orang memiliki bayangan hitam di dekatnya dan Yixing bisa melihat itu. Ia tak bisa melindungi orang-orang itu lantaran takut akan reaksi makian mereka. Tapi, semuanya membaik seiring waktu berjalan semenjak Kim Joonmyeon datang. "Penglihatanmu yang tidak biasa itu adalah anugerah". SuLay. SuhoLAY EXO. BL!
1. Chapter 1

_Melupakan insiden yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu dan keluar dari kekabungan yang menjerat. Meratapi nilai akhir semesteran yang sungguh ironi sekali. Sungguh muak melihat deretan angka-angka disana hingga tak bisa tidur buatnya._

 _Berada di rentang waktu liburan yang terbilang cukup panjang tetapi masih harus belajar untuk persiapan akhir. Sungguh belajar itu membosankan. Sang otak pun lelah dan akhirnya mengoordinasikan untuk merebak suatu karya fiksi YANG BARU._

 _Alur tak jelas dan kata berbelit akibat lama tak menulis. Mohon hati-hati!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus datang investigasi TKP, Yixing- _ah_."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yixing, mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan seorang pemuda yang hendak pergi. Manik hitamnya berkaca-kaca. Entah berapa lama kedua manik indah itu menahan benteng supaya air mata tidak meluap. "Kumohon tetaplah disini, Joonmyeon- _ah_." ucapnya lirih.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Digenggamnya lembut telapak tangan Yixing yang mengikat lengannya kuat. Memberikan secercah keyakinan pada sosok manis yang sangat cemas di hadapannya ini.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan sebaik mungkin, Yixing- _ah_. Jangan khawatir." ucap Joonmyeon meyakinkan. "Lagipula, aku harus menjalankan dan menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai detektif."

Yixing diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mampu menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon lantaran rasa cemas yang menghinggapi batinnya.

Sungguh.

Yixing melihat bayangan hitam itu di balik Joonmyeon.

Dan sungguh.

Yixing masih ingin terus bersama Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dan rasa cinta yang diberikan Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi.

"Percayalah padaku, sayang." Telapak tangan Joonmyeon bergerak perlahan ke pipi Yixing lalu mengusap pipi itu pelan nan lembut. "Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik."

Yixing mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang menunduk. Ia pun menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada manik kuaci milik Joonmyeon demi mencari suatu kepastian dari ucapannya.

"Aku pasti kembali. Investigasi ini hanya memakan waktu paling banyak lima jam." ucap Joonmyeon. "Untukmu, aku bisa gesit menyelesaikan investigasi hari ini. Setidaknya, paling lama tiga jam."

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia mengusap perlahan pipi Yixing kemudian mendorong pelan dagu Yixing hingga ia bisa menatap dengan jelas manik hitam itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Yixing- _ah_."

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing. Ia merasakan rasa sakit dan perih yang teramat pedih di dadanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kelalaian yang sama terjadi. Kelalaian yang dimana ia membiarkan ayahnya pergi kemudian hilang dimakan kematian. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Joonmyeon. Satu-satunya sosok berharga yang ia punya sekarang ini.

Joonmyeon langsung meloloskan lengannya dari genggaman Yixing yang melemah secara tak sadar. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan yang tadinya dipenjarakan oleh genggaman Yixing di pipi tirus itu. Diusapnya kedua bagian pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya guna menghapus air mata yang tanpa dosanya membasahi pipi indah itu. Sekaligus, menenangkan batin Yixing yang sekarang tengah bergejolak.

Setelah dirasa keadaan Yixing cukup tenang, Joonmyeon pun mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum merah muda milik Yixing. Ia melumat perlahan bibir itu seraya memberikan ketenangan dan keyakinan pada diri Yixing yang sangat menghawatirkannya.

Yixing memejamkan matanya perlahan kemudian membalas tiap-tiap lumatan Joonmyeon di bibirnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon ketika merasakan tengkuknya di dorong. Ia membalas segala lumatan Joonmyeon hati-hati untuk merasakan perasaan yang disampaikan Joonmyeon melalui cumbuan ini.

Baik Joonmyeon dan Yixing, mereka menjauhkan bibir mereka perlahan lalu membuka masing-masing manik mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu." ucap Joonmyeon kemudian dilanjutkan mengecup singkat bibir Yixing lalu mencium pelan dahinya.

Yixing hanya diam tanpa tanggapan apapun. Ia mengangkat tangannya ketika Joonmyeon berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengamati punggung Joonmyeon yang menjauh dari ruang lingkup pandangannya. Joonmyeon pun benar-benar menghilang dari ruang lingkup pandangannya dan rasa cemas langsung menghinggapi batinnga tanpa ampun.

"Kumohon lindungi Joonmyeon."

"Aku masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi."

...

* * *

"Pola pembunuhannya sangat direncanakan dengan detail, rupanya. Dari lokasinya saja, jika kita menghubungkan titik demi titik lokasi pembunuhan, kita akan menemukan sebuah pola segi enam beraturan. Selain itu, terdapat rentang waktu sela dua jam pembunuhan tiap minggunya. Si pelaku ingin memberitahu kita sesuatu dengan cara yang unik dan menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"Wah. Benarkah begitu _seonbae_? Tapi, sesuatu apa yang ingin dia beritahu kita?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Tidak tahu. Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang harus dicari kebenarannya."

"Lagipula, bisa saja dia ingin bermain-main dengan aparat kepolisian."

Joonmyeon menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri-kanan membunyikan sendi yang kaku sejenak. "Secara garis besar, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan itu. Untuk kondisi mayat ini, kita harus menunggu dari pemeriksaan medis, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar _seonbae_."

"Setelah ini kau masih harus mengurus arsip di kantor kan, Taehyung- _ah_?"

Seorang pemuda lebih muda yang dipanggil Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Joonmyeon. "Padahal aku ingin langsung tidur dan malas-malasan di rumah."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Selamat bekerja. Semoga kau tidak gila menghadapi kertas bertempuk yang tebalnya tidak lebih sama dengan ensiklopedia."

"Aku benci simpati darimu, _seonbae_."

Joonmyeon mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian pembunuhan. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau berhatilah-hatilah dengan buku arsip yang tebal itu."

"Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu, _seonbae_." ucap Taehyung yang mulai kesal.

Joonmyeon mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai balasan. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan lokasi investigasi dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pusat perbelanjaan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari lokasi investigasi. Inilah kebiasaan aneh Joonmyeon. Ia selalu memarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat yang sangat jauh dari lokasi, minimal seratus meter. Entah apa tujuannya ia melakukan itu. Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah misteri yang takkan terpecahkan.

Gedung pusat perbelanjaan telah tampak di sudut pandang Joonmyeon. Sebelum menuju ke sana, ia harus menyebrangi jalan. Ia pun berjalan menyebrangi jalan dan tiba-tiba saja..

Terdapat cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Tiba-tiba saja..

Tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit akibat tubrukan yang sangat kuat dengan suatu besi.

Hingga ia pun tak mempunyai tenaga untuk melihat.

...

* * *

Prang!

Sebuah gelas kaca terjatuh kemudian terpecah belah berserakan di lantai. Yixing menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

'K-Kenapa?'

Yixing merendahkan tubuhnya lalu membereskan pecahan kaca pada gelas itu.

"Akh!"

Yixing mengeluarkan darah pada telapak tangannya yang tertusuk bagian tajam beling kaca tanpa sengaja. Segera ia berdiri menuju wastafel mencuci darah yang memenuhi telapak tangannya. Ketika ia sibuk membersihkan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan berdering. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri meja makan kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Ia melihat nama 'Kim Taehyung' sebelum mengangkat panggilan. 'Tumben sekali. Ada apa ya kira-kira?' batinnya penasaran.

"Halo. Ada apa Taehyung- _ah_?"

Yixing terdiam mematung ketika mendengar ucapan Kim Taehyung di ponselnya.

"A-Apa?"

Air mata Yixing pun meluap dan tanpa sengaja sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Beritahu aku dimana Joonmyeon berada." ucap Yixing sambil terisak.

Setelah mendengar suara di ponsel itu, Yixing mematikan panggilan. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah.

...

* * *

Yixing berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang membawanya menuju ruang operasi. Ia pun mempercepat langkah larinya ketika melihat Taehyung yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat ruang operasi.

"Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung yang tengah menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu menatap Yixing yang berdiri di depannya.

"Yixing- _hyung_."

Yixing terjatuh dan sontak Taehyung langsung menangkap tubuh ramping itu. Taehyung membawa tubuh Yixing untuk duduk di kursi perlahan. Sesudahnya, ia melihat Yixing yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku.. hikss.. tidak mengerti.. mengapa Joonmyeon.. hikss.. tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku.."

"Andai saja aku lebih keras kepala.. hiks.. Joonmyeon.. dia.. pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

Taehyung diam sambil menenangkan Yixing dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Taehyung- _ah_.. menurutmu siapa yang patut disalahkan. Aku atau Joonmyeon?"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengusap punggung Yixing untuk memberikan ketenangan meski efeknya tak berpengaruh banyak.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_.. hikss.. kumohon bertahanlah.. hikss.. berjuanglah untukku.."

Terlintas sejenak di benak Taehyung ingin memeluk Yixing. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya pada Yixing yang jelas-jelas milik Joonmyeon. Lagipula, ia juga memiliki miliknya sendiri yang sekarang menghadapi ujian standar kelulusan. Ia merasa tak enak hati melihat Yixing yang menangis tiada henti ini dan ingin menenangkannya lebih dari usapan di punggung. Tapi apalah daya ia yang benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya.

Seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Taehyung pun langsung berdiri lalu menghampiri sang dokter. "Bagaimana kondisi pasien yang di dalam dok?"

Sang dokter menghela nafasnya pelan. "Pasien mengalami pendarahan parah pada bagian kepala yang membuat tengkoraknya mengalami kerusakan. Selain itu, terdapat bagian tulang rusuk yang patah parah hingga mengakibatkan kerusakan fatal pada paru-paru. Kami sudah berupaya sekeras mungkin menangani pasien. Namun.."

"Nyawa pasien tidak dapat diselamatkan."

"Apa?" ucap Taehyung tidak percaya.

Sang dokter menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung untuk meyakinkannya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan juga Yixing yang berada di kursi tunggu.

Taehyung berbalik. Ia melihat Yixing yang berdiri pelan. Dari gerak-geriknya saja sudah ketahuan bahwa keadaan mental Yixing sangatlah jatuh. Ia pun mengiring pelan langkah Yixing memasuki ruang operasi dengan menggenggam erat kedua lengan Yixing.

Taehyung dan Yixing pun telah memasuki ruang operasi. Sontak, Yixing menangis semakin tersedu-sedu. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika menghampiri tubuh Joonmyeon yang terbujur kaku. Sesampainya, ia mengusap kedua bagian pipi Joonmyeon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa Joonmyeon- _ah_?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar kata-kataku, huh?!"

"Hikss.."

"Kau.. hikss.. tidak percaya padaku lagi?"

Yixing meraih telapak tangan Joonmyeon kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Sesak dan perih memenuhi dadanya ketika merasakan telapak tangan Joonmyeon yang mendingin.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_.. hikss.. kumohon jangan pergi.."

"Jangan pergi..."

...

* * *

 _Melindungi nyawa orang lain yang terancam. Tapi melindungi nyawa orang terdekatku saja tidak sanggup._

 _Aku ini bodoh dan ceroboh ya._

 _Aku sekarang ini seperti manusia yang tengah dihisap rohnya. Tak dapat yang bisa kulakukan selain diam dan merenung._

 _Aku ingin memutar waktu. Aku ingin kembali dimana aku masih bisa melihat senyuman teduhnya._

 _Aku ingin memutar waktu. Aku ingin kembali dimana aku berlari melindunginya ketika dia berada bahaya._

 _Aku ingin memutar waktu.._

 _Aku masih ingin tetap bersamanya lebih lama lagi._

 _Atau setidaknya, aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Percayalah, menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan._

 _Kumohon._

 _Dengar aku._

 _Aku ingin memutar waktu. Aku ingin mengembalikan kejadian buruk yang menimpaku._

 _Aku tidak bisa seperti ini._

 _Walau rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi berilah aku sedikit harapan._

 _Aku sangat mencintainya. Dialah alasan utama mengapa aku bertahan hidup._

 _Kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan untuk merubah garis takdir._

 _Aku ingin bahagia lebih lama lagi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Words in 7k+ ! Mohon persiapkan mental._

-AqueousXback-

* * *

 **BAGIAN 1**

Gedung dan bangunan lainnya terus silih berganti seiring dengan mobil _BMW_ hitam melaju pelan menelusuri jalanan kota Incheon yang tak terlalu ramai. Di dalam mobil itu, terlihat dua pemuda yang sibuk berurusan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yang satu, sibuk dengan kemudi dan yang satunya lagi sibuk mengamati dengan khidmat jalanan terlewati. Tak ada satupun cicitan di antara kedua pemuda ini. Justru suara mesinlah yang menjadi penghantar keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Eh? Ada apa _seonbae_?" tanya pemuda yang kerjanya mengamati jalanan dengan khusyuk dan khidmat. Sebut saja Kim Taehyung.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan." jawab pemuda yang megang kendali atas kelajuan mesin mobil. Sebut saja Kim Joonmyeon.

Taehyung tak menanggapi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon sebentar lalu melemparkan pandang pada bangunan-bangunan dan sesuatu yang lain di kawasan ini. Sekejap, pandangannya pun tertuju pada satu restoran cepat saji. Ia kembali melihat Joonmyeon lalu menunjuk restoran cepat saji itu dengan ibu jari sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. _Hoobae_ -nya ini mengetahui tempat yang dituju tanpa diberitahu secara jelas. "Kau ingin titip apa?"

" _Cola_ dan burger keju." ucap Taehyung santai.

Joonmyeon melepas _seatbelt_ yang memeluk badan atletisnya. "Kau tidak ingin ayam?"

"Ah..." Taehyung mulai bimbang. "Mau sih. Tapi-"

Tap.

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup pun terdengar. Taehyung menatap datar sang _seonbae_ yang sekarang tengah menyebrangi jalanan menuju restoran cepat saji.

"Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan investigasi yang tadi, Joonmyeon- _seonbae_. Aku juga tahu kalau kau mulai pusing gara-gara itu."

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon pun memasuki restoran cepat saji kemudian terdengarlah suara lonceng bel. Ia segera bergabung dengan barisan yang tengah mengantri untuk memesan menu. Setelah sekian menit menunggu, tibalah gilirannya untuk memesan menu yang diinginkan. Tapi sebelum ia mengatakan menu yang dipesan, ia menatap terlebih dahulu sang kasir yang memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Ia pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf tuan. Cepat katakan apa pesananmu. Kalau tidak, pelanggan lain akan pergi." ucap sang kasir.

Sebenarnya, tepat sebelum giliran Junmyeon berhadapan dengan kasir. Ia bisa melihat sang kasir dimarahi oleh karyawan yang sepertinya bekerja lebih lama karena kaca mata hitam yang menggantung indah di hidung bangir itu. Kacamata hitam milik sang kasir dilepas paksa oleh karyawan itu dan sekarang sang kasir memejamkan matanya rapat. Ada apa dengan mata sang kasir? Apa ada kelainan? Itulah yang membuat Joonmyeon sangat penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sampai kau membuka matamu." ucap Joonmyeon.

Sang kasir pun mengumpat pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya penuh keraguan. Sementara Joonmyeon, ia mengamati penuh kedua mata sang kasir yang akan terbuka.

Kedua mata sang kasir pun terbuka dan sekejap Joonmyeon terpaku. Ia menatap dalam kedua manik hitam yang tampak bercahaya memaparkan sinar penuh kelembutan di dalamnya.

'Indahnya.' puji Joonmyeon dalam hati.

"Sekarang apa pesananmu?"

Joonmyeon terhentak. Ia pun langsung menyebutkan menu pesanannya. Sesudahnya, ia pun langsung menyerahkan uang ketika sang kasir menyebutkan jumlah harga sekaligus menyerahkan pesanan yang di pesan olehnya. Bukannya langsung pergi, Joonmyeon malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kasir tanpa aba-aba. Ia menatap lamat manik hitam sang kasir.

"Kau mempunyai mata yang sangat indah. Kenapa ditutup seperti itu?"

Sang kasir menyebikkan bibirnya. "Bukan urusanmu." Ia pun geram ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang tak kunjung meninggalkan antrian. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau pesan, silahkan pergi. Gajiku bisa dipotong gara-gara kau, sialan."

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan antrian. Baru lima langkah berjalan, ia pun berhenti. Ia mendengar suara sang kasir yang memanggil nama seseorang. Ia pun berbalik, ia melihat sang kasir menahan lengan seorang pemuda tinggi.

"Lepaskan bodoh!"

"Kumohon tetaplah disini setidaknya lima menit saja, Taekwoon- _ah_."

"Hah. Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya, si aneh Zhang Yixing. Kali ini lelucon macam apa yang kau katakan, hm?"

"Aku melihat bayangan hitam di pung-"

"Oh, aku ingat. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada saat itu dan tiba-tiba saja ibuku meninggal selang dua jam setelah kau mengatakan itu. Jadi, apa kau ingin bilang kalau aku akan mati? Maaf sekali ya, aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan."

Joonmyeon melihat pemuda itu pergi namun lengannya ditarik kuat oleh sang kasir.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini, Taekwoon- _ah_."

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR OMONG KOSONGMU BRENGSEK!"

'Drama macam apa ini?' batin Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku bilang padamu berulang kali kalau aku tidak akan pernah percaya omong kosongmu itu. Dan apa kau lupa? Kenapa aku menyakitimu lalu meninggalkanmu? Itu karena kau..."

"Pembawa sial."

'Drama sekali.' komentar Joonmyeon. Ia melihat si pemuda tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan sang kasir.

"Tiga menit saja Taekwoon- _ah_! Tetaplah disini tiga menit saja!"

"Kumohon percayalah Taekwoon- _ah_! Sekali ini saja."

Joonmyeon melihat si pemuda bernama Taekwoon keluar dari restoran itu. Melalui jendela besar di restoran, ia melihat si Taekwoon sedikit berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Brak!

Sontak seluruh insan yang berada di dalam restoran kaget bahkan berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak..

Si Taekwoon itu tertabrak mobil yang melaju cepat secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian terseret hingga beberapa meter.

Joonmyeon tergagap melihat kematian si Taekwoon itu. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke tempat kasir. Ia melihat pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing diam tak berkutik. Ia juga melihat kedua manik hitam yang indah itu bergelinang air mata.

'Jadi, dia.. si Zhang Yixing itu...'

Joonmyeon langsung meraih ponsel pintarnya di saku celana lalu menelpon ambulans dan pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Bukannya menuju ke tempat kejadian kecelekaan, Joonmyeon justru kembali ke mobil. Perdebatan sang kasir dan si pemuda tinggi itu masih melayang bebas di pikirannya. Hingga ia pun bisa menarik satu hal yang terasa sangat buram di otaknya.

Si kasir itu..

Peramal?

Indigo?

"Hei _seonbae_! Kenapa kau tidak ikut bantu evakuasi korban?"

Joonmyeon tersentak. Ia menatap Taehyung yang menempatkan tubuhnya di samping kemudi. Ia melihat Taehyung memijat pelan dahinya.

"Selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah melihat korban tabrakan se-mengerikan ini."

Joonmyeon berbalik menatap jalanan yang sudah ditandai garis polisi. Ia pun menghidupkan mesin lalu menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu melawan arus balik jalanan.

'Sungguh tidak terduga.' komentar Joonmyeon di batinnya.

...

* * *

Mentari memberikan sejumlah kehangatan melalui sinarnya yang tak terlalu menyilaukan. Memberikan kesan penuh warna pada objek-objek yang terkena sinarnya. Kim Joonmyeon berjalan sambil membaca secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat. Ia menoleh kiri-kanan menyocokkan nomor rumah dengan tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas ini.

Joonmyeon berhenti. Ia menatap angka satu dan lima di kertas juga tembok rumah tak berpagar itu. Setelah dirasa cocok, ia menekan bel samping pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Kemudian terlihatlah seorang pemuda bermata sayu di balik pintu.

"Siapa?"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab. Ia menatap datar pemuda bermata sayu dan lingkar hitam membengkak di dobel _eyelid_ -nya. "Apa kau Zhang Yixing?"

"Iya." Zhang Yixing mengucek kedua matanya pelan kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat sosok tampan berbusana ala musim dingin. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Aku yang waktu itu di restoran." ucap Joonmyeon tidak berbelit.

Yixing diam. Ia mengorek seluruh ingatan di memori otaknya. Setelah memakan waktu sekian menit, ia pun langsung menatap tajam sosok Kim Joonmyeon ini. "Apa maumu?"

Suara malas khas bangun tidur langsung berubah datar mencekam seketika. Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon takjub. Ia menyadari kalau Zhang Yixing sangatlah telat mikir alias telmi.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Joonmyeon sangat mengagumi muka bantal si Zhang Yixing. Terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ketahui darimu."

"Apa?"

"Perihal kejadian kemarin." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku ingin tahu maksud ucapanmu waktu itu."

Yixing mendelik. Ditutupnya cepat pintu rumah. Namun sayang, Joonmyeon menahan pintu rumah saat detik itu juga. Kemudian terjadilah baku dorong antar dua insan sama gender ini. Yixing pun tak berkutik ketika Joonmyeon mengeluarkan lencana polisi dari saku celana.

"Detektif Kepolisian Pusat Incheon." ucap Joonmyeon memperjelas identitas diri.

Yixing menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang berada di samping pintu diikuti oleh Joonmyeon di belakangnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Joonmyeon melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja Joonmyeon tidak ikut menyandarkan punggung.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak percaya." Yixing buka suara di sela keheningan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku percaya?" ucap Joonmyeon enteng.

Yixing menatap tajam Joonmyeon. Mencari secercah kepastian dari sosok tampan itu dari kedua mata kuacinya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali menyandar. Ia menatap kabut berawan menyembunyikan langit biru yang cantik.

"Aku bisa melihat kematian seseorang." ucap Yixing. "Aku melihat bayangan hitam di dekat orang itu, entah itu punggung, kepala bahkan bahu sekalipun. Ketika aku menyentuh bayangan itu, aku bisa tahu penyebab kematian seseorang itu."

Yixing memejamkan matanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ketakutanku ketika melihat bayangan itu dan aku langsung memperingati orang itu. Yang ada, aku dianggap gila oleh orang-orang."

"Dan jika kematian memang terjadi pada orang yang kuperingati, orang-orang menjauhiku. Mereka berpikir mereka akan seperti itu juga jika berurusan denganku."

Joonmyeon tetap diam dan menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada ucapan Yixing.

"Dulu aku sering ketakutan dan menangis. Saat itu, ayahku memasangkan kacamata hitam padaku. Ayah bilang, bila aku memakai kacamata itu aku tidak akan melihat bayangan hitam. Karena itulah aku sangat bergantung pada kacamata hitam."

Yixing diam sejenak. Senyuman penuh kepaksaan merekah di wajahnya manisnya. "Apa dongengku menarik?"

"Itu bukan dongeng. Itu fakta tentang dirimu." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja itu dongeng. Isinya saja tentang sesuatu yang tak mungkin orang perca-"

"Aku percaya."

"Eh?"

Joonmyeon meraih tangan kanan Yixing lalu mengusap lembut bagian punggungnya.

"Aku percaya apa yang kau katakan."

Yixing luluh dengan penuturan Joonmyeon. Ditambah lagi senyuman _angelic_ yang menambah kesan tampan pada rupa pemuda ini.

Buru-buru Yixing menarik tangan kanannya dan membuang pandangannya ke objek lain. Ia jadi teringat dengan mantannya yang meninggal akibat tabrak lari. Mantannya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahkan sangat persis.

"Penglihatan tidak biasamu itu adalah anugerah." ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain."

"Meskipun begitu, mereka takkan percaya!" teriak Yixing. "Penglihatanku ini pembawa sial bukan anugerah!"

Joonmyeon menggerakkan paksa tubuh Yixing hingga ke hadapannya. Ia menangkupkan wajah Yixing dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau masukkan ucapan laki-laki itu ke dalam hatimu, huh?"

Yixing diam tak menjawab.

"Bagiku, penglihatanmu adalah anugerah." ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"Cih." Yixing tertawa remeh. "Kata-katamu membuatku jijik tau."

Chu.

Yixing terdiam seketika. Ia membulatkan maniknya kaget menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon mencium keningnya.

'Kenapa?' batin Yixing.

Joonmyeon menarik bibirnya dari kening Yixing lalu mengusap pipi Yixing dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu dan mengagumimu. Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentangmu lebih dalam lagi." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing terdiam akibat penuturan Joonmyeon. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yixing."

"Jadilah milikku."

Yixing memejamkan matanya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk menata kembali hatiku yang telah hancur ini."

Joonmyeon memeluk erat tubuh ramping Yixing. "Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar."

Yixing memejamkan matanya pelan. Seketika, rasa hangat menjalari dadanya. Ia pun menyamankan diri dengan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di bahu lebar Joonmyeon.

"Ayo bekerja sama." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kerja sama apa?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Bekerja sama menyelamatkan nyawa orang."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Yixing- _ah_."

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, untuk apa aku berusaha menyelamatkan orang lain, jika ayahku sendiri tidak bisa aku selamatkan."

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, ayahmu.."

Yixing tersenyum. "Ya, ayahku meninggal saat umurku lima belas tahun. Aku sendiri melihat dengan jelas bayangan hitam itu di balik punggung ayahku." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan ketika melihat bayangan itu."

"Kau bisa." Joonmyeon pun mengusap lembut punggung Yixing. "Ada aku yang membantumu."

"Baiklah." ucap Yixing mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba setelah makan siang?"

"Terserah kau saja."

...

* * *

"Coba kau lihat laki-laki itu, Detektif Kim."

Joonmyeon yang fokus ke jalanan, teralih ke massa yang tengah ricuh di pinggir jembatan. Sambil melambat kelajuan mobil, ia melihat satu orang laki-laki yang berdiri di undakan tembok, tiga petugas keamanan setempat, dan beberapa warga.

"Aku sering melihat dia. Dia selalu melakukan itu disini. Intinya, dia ingin diperhatikan." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tapi dia akan mati." ucap Yixing pelan. "Aku melihat bayangan hitam itu."

"Tidak akan. Itu hanya akal-akalan dia untuk diperhatikan. Besok-besok, dia akan kembali melakukan hal itu lagi."

Joonmyeon terdiam ketika Yixing mendelik ke arahnya melalui sudut matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Yixing- _ah_." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku sering lewat sini. Aku juga sering melihat laki-laki itu melakukan hal yang serupa."

Yixing diam tanpa tanggapan. "Berhenti."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang berhenti." Yixing bersikeras.

Joonmyeon pun menghentikan kelajuan mobil dengan menginjak perlahan pedal rem sambil meminggirkan posisi mobil.

"Ayo kita tonton ini terlebih dahulu." ucap Yixing dingin.

Joonmyeon tak menanggapi. Ia melihat aksi 'minta perhatian' laki-laki itu.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya.' batin Joonmyeon. 'Tapi, perasaan inilah yang membuatku ingin dekat denganmu melalui berbagai cara. Termasuk ini. Apa aku kejam?'

Baik Joonmyeon dan Yixing, mereka mendengar laki-laki itu berteriak, "TIDAK ADA TEMPAT YANG BERSEDIA UNTUK KUPIJAKKAN KAKI DENGAN TULUS TANPA KELICIKAN! TIDAK ADA HARAPAN UNTUK DUNIA YANG PENUH KETIDAKADILAN INI!"

"SELAMAT TINGGAL! SEMOGA KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI!"

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main ketika melihat laki-laki itu loncat dari undakan tembok jembatan. Sontak, ia keluar dari pintu lalu berlari menuju undakan tembok jembatan. Ia melihat beberapa tim pertolongan di tepian sungai besar. Kemudian, ia melihat tim pertolongan menyelam mencari keberadaan laki-laki itu. Sekitar dua pulih menit, ia melihat tim pertolongan membawa tubuh laki-laki ke tepian kemudian diletakkan di tandu dan dibawa ke dalam ambulans.

"Benar-benar terjadi." gumam Joonmyeon pelan. Ia pun menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Sialan!" umpatnya. Sungguh, ia jadi tak enak hati karena tidak menyelamatkan laki-laki itu. Jati dirinya sebagai polisi tercoreng sudah karena kelalaiannya yang satu ini. Ia pun menenangkan pikirannya yang langsung berkecamuk dengan menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya kemudian menghelanya perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, ia pun kembali memasuki mobil.

"Aku benar, kan?" ucap Yixing ketika Joonmyeon telah memasuki mobil.

Joonmyeon tak menjawab. Ia pun memasang _seatbelt_ ke tubuhnya lalu menekan pedal gas perlahan memberikan kecepatan pada mobil untuk melaju.

"Sekarang, apa kau benar-benar percaya padaku?" ucap Yixing buka suara setelah sekian menit saling diam.

"Ya. Aku percaya." balas Joonmyeon. "Maaf, aku tak sepenuhnya percaya padamu."

"Tidak masalah." Yixing memalingkan pandangan ke sesuatu yang berada di luar jendela mobil. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Joonmyeon diam. Ia pun memfokuskan diri dengan kemudi membiarkan seluruh pikirannya terpusat pada pergerakan tangan di setir mobil.

...

* * *

Stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi. Dengan keramaian penghuni bumi yang dirasa pas untuk mencoba aksi penyelamatan nyawa orang yang terancam. Joonmyeon dan Yixing berjalan memutari area stasiun sembari melemparkan pandangan pada manusia-manusia yang berada di area ini. Sambil melihat-lihat, tak sengaja Joonmyeon mencuri pandang ke arah Yixing yang berada di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan Yixing yang sangat datar. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan itu. Apa Yixing tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Dengarkan apa kata hatimu, Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing menoleh. Ia kedapatan senyuman Joonmyeon yang terlihat sangat tampan. Di saat itu pula ia merasakan suatu getaran halus di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Kau bisa." ucap Joonmyeon menyemangati. "Ada aku di belakangmu untuk memberikanmu semangat."

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. "Mereka tidak akan percaya."

"Akan ku buat mereka percaya." ucap Joonmyeon cepat.

Sontak, Yixing menoleh ke Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya.

"Percaya dirilah, Yixing- _ah_. Buanglah semua ketakutan dan ketidakyakinanmu."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sejenak. Perlahan, senyuman manis pun merekah di wajah cantiknya. Ditambah lagi, cengkungan dalam menyembul malu-malu di pipi kanannya.

Demi apa.

Joonmyeon terpanah oleh senyuman manis Yixing yang terasa sangat hangat dan lembut. Ia merasakan gejolak yang membara di dadanya. Dadanya serasa terhimpit oleh suatu perasaan yang membuat batinnya berbunga-bunga tanpa diketahui alasannya.

"Terima kasih."

Joonmyeon tersentak. Ia tersenyum sebagai tanggapan ucapan Yixing. Sekaligus menutupi perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Baru sekitar lima detik Yixing memalingkan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon, ia melihat bayangan hitam di samping seorang remaja berseragam sekolah yang tengah duduk di bangku tunggu.

"Aku melihatnya. Bayangan itu berada di samping gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat reklame jadwal keberangkatan."

Joonmyeon berbalik. Ia mencari keberadaan gadis yang dimaksud Yixing. Tak butuh lama ia mencari gadis itu. Ia melihat seorang gadis berseragam sekolah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku tunggu. Ia juga melihat tatapan linglung yang kosong dari gadis berseragam sekolah itu. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke samping tempat dimana Yixing berada. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Yixing yang gemetaran.

"Kau bisa, Yixing- _ah_." bisik Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing memejamkan matanya rapat. "Bayangan itu mengerikan. Sekilas aku melihat makhluk aneh bermata merah."

Joonmyeon mengerti. Ia jadi tahu alasan mengapa Yixing selalu ketakutan melihat bayangan itu.

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk berani dan percaya diri. Ia menghapus bayang-bayang makian orang yang tak percaya pada ucapannya. Sesudahnya, ia pun berjalan menuju bangku tunggu di dekat reklame jadwal keberangkatan kemudian mendudukinya ketika telah tiba. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pelan ke bayangan hitam yang berada di samping sang gadis sekolahan. Terlihat jelas betapa takutnya ia dari sang tangan yang gemetar hebat.

Sekejap, sesuatu secepat _flash_ kamera masuk ke alam bawah sadar Yixing. Di saat itulah ia melihat sang gadis berjalan menuju rel kemudian terseret oleh kereta yang melaju cepat. Ia memejam matanya perlahan guna bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya." ujar Yixing.

Joonmyeon yang berada di samping Yixng tanpa diketahui kapan, hanya diam sambil memanggut dagunya berpikir. "Dari raut wajahnya yang kosong dan linglung, sepertinya dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya lantaran depresi, benar?"

"Ya lebih kurang seperti itu."

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada lintasan kereta yang masih sepi. Dugaannya benar. Gadis ini sedang dilanda depresi berat dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menabrakkan diri pada kereta yang akan datang. Segera ia memalingkan pandang ke reklame jadwal keberangkatan. Ia dapat melihat jadwal kereta yang akan berangkat menuju Busan sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

Joonmyeon merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan telinga Yixing lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Coba berbasa-basi dengannya. Seperti menanyakan jam?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak bisa." ucap Yixing. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. Sontak, ia mematung. Wajahnya dan Joonmyeon sangatlah dekat. Jaraknya hanya sekitar lima jari. Ia pun menelan ludahnya pelan menetralkan diri atas perasaan bergejolak yang dirasakan dadanya. "Dia tidak bisa diganggu."

Joonmyeon menjauh. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengulum bibirnya. "Lalu?"

Yixing beralih menatap gadis berseragam sekolah yang nyatanya siswi SMA di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang sangat mendalam pada gadis itu. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membiarkan gadis itu menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Gadis itu masih muda, dia masih mempunyai banyak hal untuk dilakukan.

"Tunggu saja." ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Suara Yixing yang pelan itu terdengar sangatlah lembut. Ia sangat menyukainya. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi. Sontak, batinnya tertawa. Baru sekian detik ia mendengar suara pelan Yixing yang terdengar lembut itu, ia jadi keracunan seperti ini.

Dasar manusia yang lagi jatuh cinta.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing langsng berada di posisi siap siaga ketika kedapatan gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju batas teritori pengunjung dan kereta. Di saat itulah terdapat suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta dengan tujuan Busan akan berangkat, dan para penumpang diminta untuk berdiri menjauhi garis putih -garis aman untuk para penumpang-. Kebetulan sekali, mereka (Joonmyeon, Yixing dan gadis itu) berada di batas yang dimana kereta akan memasuki terowongan. Tempat yang bagus untuk menabrakkan diri ke kereta karena kereta sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Terdengar suara kereta akan berangkat. Gadis itu melangkahi garis putih dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjunkan diri ke rel. Joonmyeon dan Yixing tidak diam saja. Mereka segera menghampiri gadis itu.

Sekitar lima ratus meter lagi. Kereta itu akan mendekat.

Seratus meter.

Lima puluh meter.

Terdengar suara seluruh calon penumpang yang berteriak histeris lantaran aksi nekat seorang siswi SMA yang menerobos batas aman.

Dua puluh meter.

Sepuluh meter.

Tampak kereta yang hampir mendekat. Sontak, siswi SMA itu melompat ke rel. Dan pada saat detik itu juga, Joonmyeon langsung mencegat sang siswi SMA dengan menarik lengannya. Hingga akhirnya terjatuh dengan siswi itu berada di atas tubuh atletis Joonmyeon.

"Syukurlah." ucap Joonmyeon santai.

Siswi SMA itu kaget ketika kedapatan dirinya menghimpit seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Ia segera bangkit dan langsung mengumpat kasar. "Sialan. Aku ingin mati! Kenapa justru diselamatkan?!"

Joonmyeon bangkit dari posisi baringnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hei. Kenapa kau bicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua, huh?" jengkelnya. "Dasar pelajar zaman sekarang. Kenapa tidak ada sopan-santunnya sama sekali, huh? Untung saja ada orang yang berbaik hati menolongmu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih dengan lemah lembut bukannya mengumpat. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan-santun, hah?" ucapnya panjang lebar. Persis sekali seperti kakek-kakek.

Siswi itu menangis. "Aku ingin mati! Kenapa kau menghalangiku!"

"Mujur ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu, tau." ucap Joonmyeon jengkel. "Lagipula kau masih muda, untuk apa bunuh diri."

"Hentikan Detektif Kim."

Joonmyeon langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia melihat Yixing yang berjalan menuju siswi SMA itu kemudian memeluknya. Seketika, ia merasa iri dengan siswi SMA itu.

"Mentalnya sedang tidak sehat saat ini. Tidak baik jika kau berkata kasar padanya."

Joonmyeon tertegun. Ia kagum pada sifat Yixing yang keibuan ini. Ah, ia jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Sepertinya ia jadi lupa akan kekesalannya pada siswi itu yang sama sekali tidak tahu berterimakasih dan sopan-santun.

"Tenangkan dirimu." ucap Yixing lembut.

Siswi itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, kemudian mereda perlahan. Ia pun meloloskan diri dari dekapan Yixing dengan mendorong tubuh itu pelan.

"Haah.. sial sekali." gumam siswi itu.

Yixing tersenyum simpul. Dipinggirkannya pelan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah siswi itu ke belakang telinganya. Siswi itu pun menegakkan kepalanya menatap keseluruhan wajah Yixing.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu hingga membuatmu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri." Yixing buka suara. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Kau juga masih mempunyai banyak hal yang dilakukan di dunia ini. Jika kau mempunyai masalah, jangan coba untuk menanggungnya sendirian. Ceritakanlah. Temuilah orang yang dirasa pas untukmu bercerita dan berbagi."

"Tidak ada." siswi itu menjawab. "Tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarku."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana orang tuamu. Apa orang tuamu jahat?"

Siswi itu menggeleng pelan. "Mereka sangat baik padaku."

Yixing mengusak surai siswi itu pelan. "Jika kau masih memiliki orang tua yang baik padamu, apa salahnya untuk bercerita dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Ini masalah sekolah. Semua orang di sekolah menghakimi gara-gara aku penyebab kacaunya acara seminar. Mereka beramai-ramai menyumpahiku mati lewat _Daum Cafe*_."

"Coba secara perlahan." ucap Yixing meyakinkan. "Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti mengerti. Bahkan, mereka pasti marah karena orang-orang sekolahmu menghakimi bahkan menyumpahimu seperti itu."

Siswi itu diam sejenak. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tentu." Yixing bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok stasiun. Kebetulan ada mesin minuman kaleng di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu."

Yixing berhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh ke belakangan dan mendapati siswi itu menatapnya lekat.

"Kau siapa?"

Yixing bingung. Ia harus menjawab apa pada siswi ini. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab, 'pahlawan kebenaran'. Yang ada ditertawakan dan dianggap aneh lagi.

"Detektif."

Yixing kaget. Ia pun menengok Joonmyeon yang sedang santainya berjalan sambil menunjukkan lencana polisi kemudian merangkulnya dengan tanpa dosa. "Hei-"

"Karena bosan dengan investigasi kasus pembunuhan berantai yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini, kami memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak." ucap Joonmyeon santai. Mengindahkan tatapan setajam silet milik Yixing.

"Kebetulan sekali ada gadis kecil yang ingin bunuh diri di jam wajib sekolah. Karena detektif merupakan bagian dari kepolisian. Mau tidak mau, kami harus menyelamatkanmu sebagai bentuk pengabdian kami pada masyarakat."

'Bicara apa dia.' batin Yixing sedikit kesal.

"Begitu ya." ucap siswi itu. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Jangan sungkan. Ini memang tugas kami kok." Joonmyeon pun menjauhkan lengannya kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju arah keluar stasiun.

'Lagak sombongnya sungguh menyebalkan.' komentar Yixing di batinnya. Ia pun tersenyum sejenak pada siswi SMA itu. "Jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya."

Siswi itu bangkit, kemudian mendapati Joonmyeon berjalan menjauh dan Yixing yang masih setia pada tempatnya. "Baik. Terima kasih banyak."

Yixing tersenyum sekilas. Ia segera menyusul Joonmyeon yang sudah benar-benar meninggalkan area stasiun bawah tanah.

...

* * *

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu hah? Yang detektif itu kan kau, bukan aku." ucap Yixing sambil mengaduk-aduk jus stroberi dengan bibir dimanyunkan.

Joonmyeon menyeruput _spaghetti_ khidmat. Ternyata, yang sangat kelaparan pada _scene_ ini adalah si Detektif Kim Joonmyeon saudara-saudara.

"Biar keren gitu. Kalau kau bilang kau hanyalah pejalan kaki biasa, kau akan dilabrak lantaran 'orang asing yang kurang ajarnya ikut campur masalah orang'. Kau mau begitu?"

Yixing berdecak. "Terserah."

Joonmyeon pun menyeruput _spaghetti_ terakhirnya. Setelahnya langsung menyambar _lemon tea_ dalam sekali teguk. "Hah.. lega." ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya lantaran kekenyangan.

Yixing tak memperhatikan, ia hanya memandang apapun melalui jendela kafe dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas pun mengepal perlahan.

'Orang asing yang kurang ajarnya ikut campur masalah orang.'

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Galau-gulana, khawatir, cemas, tidak yakin, tidak percaya diri, takut. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan. Jika dipikir secara mendalam, yang dikatakan Joonmyeon itu benar. Ia merasa, apa yang dilakukan dan akan dilakukan di waktu yang akan datang itu percuma dan sia-sia saja. Semua orang pasti tidak suka jika ada orang asing ikut serta dalam urusannya.

Bunuh diri. Itu adalah urusan mereka, keputusan akhir mereka. Yixing sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Ya, kecuali jika yang bunuh diri itu adalah kerabatnya sendiri, ia pasti ikut turun tangan. Sayang sekali, ia sama sekali tidak ada kerabat di negeri ginseng ini lantaran kelakuan bodohnya dulu yang mencegat orang-orang melakukan ini-itu guna menyelematkan dari maut, kemudian ia pun berakhir dianggap gila.

Berbagai macam kecelakaan. Baik itu tertabrak, ditabrak, ditusuk, dan lain-lain. Yixing pikir, itu adalah takdir. Takdir itu bersifat mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu-gugat, bukan? Jadi, ia merasa tidak perlu ikut tangan untuk mereka yang akan mengalami kecelakaan. Itu artinya, ia menyalahi takdir yang berlaku. Harusnya, ia tak perlu melakukan apapun karena itulah takdir mereka dan itulah yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

Yixing pikir.

Ia tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh yang hanya dilakukan di berbagai macam film, _anime_ dan drama. Ia tidak perlu menjadi orang yang sok pahlawan. Sesuatu yang drama-heroik seperti itu tidak pantas dilakukan pada permasalahan manusia jaman sekarang. Kecuali, urusan pertahanan kenegaraan. Itu tentunya harus dilakukan.

Menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang terancam itu, sungguh bodoh sekali. Yixing tidak ingin melakukan itu lagi. Sudah cukup baginya. Bahkan lebih dari cukup baginya melakukan hal yang super bodoh seperti itu.

"Hei. Bibirmu bisa berdarah loh."

Yixing menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di seberangnya tidak senang. "Bukan urusanmu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. Ia menatap Yixing yang kembali menjatuhkan fokus ke segala sesuatu yang berada di luar jendela kafe. Ia pun menyeringai tipis.

'Kau semakin manis jika berlagak dingin dan angkuh seperti itu.'

Joonmyeon berdehem. Membuang jauh-jauh kesetanan yang baru saja merasuki sampai-sampai pikirannya pun membayangkan sesuatu _non-sense_. "Apa kau melihatnya lagi?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa tidak bilang, _eoh_? Ayo."

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?"

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ditatapnya lagi Yixing yang berada di seberangnya, menuntut jawaban pasti dari pria manis ini.

"Aku tidak mau lagi."

Joonmyeon diam. Ia masih menuntut jawaban dari Yixing.

Yixing menoleh kemudian menatap Joonmyeon datar. "Aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." ucapnya mantap.

"Kenapa?"

Yixing menunduk sejenak melihat jus stroberinya yang masih utuh tanpa berkurang sedikitpun kemudian kembali menatap Joonmyeon. "Melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu sangatlah sia-sia."

"Tidak ada gunanya."

"Membuat orang terganggu."

"Hal bodoh seperti itu hanya ada di drama."

"Tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarkan bahkan menghargai."

"Jika-"

"Sudah cukup hentikan." ujar Joonmyeon cepat.

Yixing diam. Ia tak melepaskan pandangan tajam nan datar andalannya dari wajah tampan milik Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu? Angka kematian negeri ini sangatlah tinggi. Melakukan 'hal bodoh' seperti yang kau maksud itu, sangatlah efektif untuk menekan angka-angka itu supaya tidak melonjak lagi. Lagipula, bukannya menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain yang terancam itu merupakan hal yang mulia?"

"Cih. Bagaimanapun juga, menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain yang terancam itu merupakan hal cengeng yang ada di drama!" Yixing menaikkan intonasinya. "Kegiatan itu justru bagus di drama-drama, tapi sungguh aneh dan tidak masuk akal jika dilakukan di dunia nyata! Aku tidak mengerti seorang detektif sepertimu mempercayai hal cengeng yang lazim di serial drama seperti itu."

"Lagipula, itu adalah takdir mereka sendiri! Dimana-mana, takdir itu mutlak dan tidak dapat dielakkan sedikitpun. Sungguh kurang ajar, jika aku-bahkan-kita merubah takdir yang datang pada mereka."

Manik Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh dan cengeng itu. Biarkan saja penglihatan pembawa sialku ini terus menghantuiku hingga mati."

"Penglihatanmu adalah anugerah." ucap Joonmyeon pelan dan penuh penekanan. "Sayang jika dibiarkan."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Yixing berteriak. Seketika, pengunjung kafe yang lain menaruh tatap padanya dan juga Joonmyeon. "Mau anugerah ataupun tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku lelah!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri, kau, dan bahkan orang lain! Jangan memperalatku brengsek!"

Joonmyeon diam. Ia menatap Yixing menaruh dahinya di permukaan ujung meja. Ia melihat bahu Yixing yang bergetar dan mendengar isakan tangis.

"Aku mengerti. Kumohon maafkan aku." Joonmyeon menaruh telapak tangannya di bahu Yixing kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Berhentilah menangis."

"Aku tidak bisa memaksa kalau kau tidak suka dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi." ujar Joonmyeon. "Kita berhenti sekarang."

Yixing bangkit lalu menghapus air matanya cepat. "Bagus." Ia pun menatap tajam Joonmyeon. "Kau juga, harus berhenti berada di dekatku."

Joonmyeon mengernyit.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti." ucap Yixing dingin.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti berada di dekatmu?"

Yixing tersenyum miring. "Karena kau ikut campur dalam urusan hidupku, brengsek."

Joonmyeon terserang rasa sakit yang teramat menyesakkan di dada dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Kau yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau penglihatanku ini adalah anugerah. Kau yang tiba-tiba mengajakku melakukan hal bodoh dan cengeng. Dan bahkan kau yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku dan percaya pada omong kosongku. Bukankah itu jelas kalau kau ikut campur dalam urusan hidupku?"

"Jangan ikut campur dan jangan peduli padaku! Menjauhlah dariku."

Joonmyeon diam tak mengelak. Sedangkan Yixing menyeringai. "Jika kau tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang menjauh. Itu hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan untuk orang sepertiku."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dalam. "Aku tidak bisa." ucapnya pelan.

Yixing mendecih tak suka kemudian mengumpat.

"Aku sudah terlanjur peduli padamu. Aku sudah terlanjur ingin dekat padamu. Aku bahkan sudah terlanjur... mencintaimu." ucap Joonmyeon. "Karena itulah aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Munafik." ucap Yixing.

"Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyebutku munafik tanpa melihat kesungguhanku, hah?"

Yixing terdiam. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Joonmyeon mengeras.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki kisah cinta yang menyakitkan di masa lalu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyamakan masa lalumu dan masa sekarang tanpa berpikir dahulu? Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyebutku munafik tanpa melihat kesungguhanku? Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan mantanmu yang sudah mati itu, hah?!"

Yixing terdiam. Ia tak memiliki satupun kata untuk mengelak. Ia tersudut sekarang.

"Jawab aku, Zhang Yixing." ucap Joonmyeon penuh penekanan. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Aku butuh jawaban yang pasti darimu."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seketika, ia teringat bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Ia teringat ketika mantannya menamparnya sambil mengatakan kalau ia adalah pembawa sial kemudian pergi bersama orang lain. Ia ingat. Mantannya melakukan itu padanya di depan sebuah kafe saat hujan turun sangat deras.

"Tatap mataku, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing mengelak. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap manik kuaci Joonmyeon.

"Tatap mataku!" Joonmyeon menghadapkan paksa wajah Yixing dengan menggerakkan dagunya. "Tatap mataku dan carilah kesungguhanku."

Mau tak mau, Yixing harus menatap mata Joonmyeon. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam tatapan tajam itu, mencari secelah kebohongan dari lautan kesungguhan yang membara dari manik cokelat gelap itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus berpikir jernih dan menganalisis terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan." ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau boleh mengambil pelajaran dari masa lalu supaya tidak melakukan hal serupa yang berakibat fatal di masa mendatang. Tapi, tidak semuanya kau ambil dan menjadikan masa lalumu itu sebagai tameng. Kau hanya perlu mengambil sebagian saja."

"Menghindar itu perlu dan harus. Tapi kau juga harus mencoba. Walaupun pasti ada hal-hal yang akan membuatmu kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di masa lalu. Cobalah. Cobalah kembali. Jika kau tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit di masa lalu, kau bisa berhati-hati untuk melangkah."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut ketika Yixing menaruh pandang padanya. "Percayalah dan yakinkan dirimu, Yixing- _ah_."

"Maafkan aku, Detektif Kim. Aku.."

"Aku mengerti." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa kok. Kalau kau ingin aku menjauh, aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi percayalah."

"Aku adalah orang yang satu-satunya ingin berada di dekatmu, ingin mengerti semua tentangmu dan ingin menjadi pemberimu kekuatan."

Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya. Kemudian tersenyum tatkala Yixing memandangnya. "Percayalah padaku, Yixing- _ah_."

"Halo, Joonmyeon- _seonbae_!"

Joonmyeon kaget akibat teriakan yang terdengar aneh kemudian menatap tajam si pemicu teriakan.

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu."

"Ha. Lucu sekali." Joonmyeon menepuk tangannya dua kali kemudian kembali menatap tajam si pemicu teriak aneh. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu denganmu selama-lamanya, asalkan kau tahu."

"Astaga _seonbae_ , kenapa kejam seperti itu sih?" Kim Taehyung -orang yang mengagetkan Joonmyeon- tak sengaja menaruh pandang pada Yixing yang berada di hadapan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon risih melihat Taehyung yang menatap Yixing sang calon pacar secara intens seperti itu. Bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun. "Makin lama kau menatap dia seperti itu, akan aku colok matamu pakai garpu."

"Wah."

Joonmyeon memutar matanya malas. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus satu grup dengan pria alien dalam penyelidikan. Apa dosanya hingga ia bernasib menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kau apakan _hyungnim_ ini, hah?" ucap Taehyung.

Joonmyeon mengernyit. Ia melihat Taehyung yang berjalan menuju Yixing kemudian mengelus pundak sang calon pacar seenaknya tanpa minta izin.

" _Hyungnim_ , apa pria di depanmu ini menyakitimu?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu apapun di luar jendela.

"Astaga. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." ujar Taehyung. " _Hyungnim_ , walau kau tidak ingin melihatku tapi dengarkan apa kataku."

"Asalkan kau tahu, _hyungnim_. Pria di depanmu ini sungguh tidak baik padamu. Dia ini jahat dan licik. Dia akan mendekatimu perlahan dengan ucapan yang manis dan perlakuan yang hangat. Setelah dia mendapatkanmu, dia akan menyakitimu! Aku memperingatimu demi kesalamatanmu, _hyungnim_. Jangan pernah percaya pada dia. Apalagi pada kata-katanya itu, _hyungnim_. Jangan pernah!"

"Hei. Bicara apa kau ini hah?" Joonmyeon mulai kesal. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, langsung saja. Tidak usah kau menggangguku seperti itu, bahkan memprovokasi pikiran orang seperti itu."

"Ups." Taehyung menutup bibir dengan telapak tangannya. Ia pun berbisik pada Yixing. "Ingat baik-baik apa yang kukatakan ini, _hyungnim_. Jangan percaya pada dia atau kau akan menyesal."

Kekesalan Joonmyeon sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Kejahilan Taehyung ini sudah di luar batas aman. "Kim Taehyung." panggil Joonmyeon dingin.

"Ya, _seonbae_?"

"Apa kau lelah hidup?"

Taehyung menautkan dua alisnya berpikir. "Lelah hidup? Belum tuh. Memangnya kenapa _seonbae_?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai. "Kalau kau lelah hidup, tentu saja aku ingin mencekik lehermu hingga putus."

"Tidak perlu, _seonbae_. Aku masih belum lelah hidup." ucap Taehyung sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Taetae- _hyung_ , aku sudah selesai. Maaf lama."

Taehyung berbalik. Ia tersenyum melihat pria lugu nan manis ini. "Tidak apa, Kookie sayang."

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. "Pedofil."

Brak!

Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan seorang pria yang dipanggil Kookie kaget karena Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja.

"Hei-"

Joonmyeon terdiam ketika Taehyung mendekatkan layar ponsel ke wajahnya. Ia melihat pesan dari pengirim yang diberi kontak 'Pak Kepala'. Ia pun membaca pesan yang terkirim itu seksama.

"Pertemuan.. darurat.. sekarang?"

Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "Aku tidak ingin dilabrak karena rekan satu kelompok tidak hadir pertemuan darurat. Makanya, aku memberitahumu." Ia pun menggenggam tangan sang pacar yang berseragam SMA itu. "Makanya, kalau kencan itu jangan terlalu serius. Nanti cepat tua loh."

Joonmyeon menajamkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian pergi meninggalkan kafe. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Apa hubungannya?" ucapnya. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang masih tetap pada pose sebelumnya tanpa berubah sedikitpun.

" _Hoobae_ -mu itu lucu ya." ucap Yixing.

"Lucu darimana? Aneh seperti itu." bantah Joonmyeon.

"Meskipun dia seperti itu setiap harinya, dia akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika serius. Benar?"

"Benar." ucap Joonmyeon. "Dia sangat berbeda sekali jika berurusan dengan penyelidikan. Apalagi ketika terjun ke tempat kejadian."

Yixing tak menanggapi. Joonmyeon pun meraih ponselnya di saku celananya, dihadapkannya ke hadapannya kemudian menekan tombol penghidup layar. Ternyata Taehyung benar, Kepala Divisi mengirimkan pesan untuk datang ke pertemuan darurat. Ia berterimakasih pada Taehyung yang mau memberitahunya. Tapi, caranya itu yang sangat aneh sekali. Basa-basinya terlalu panjang. Kenapa tidak langsung pada intinya saja? Seperti itulah Taehyung dan ia sudah paham dengan sifat aliennya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu." ucap Joonmyeon sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang."

"Kenapa?"

Yixing menghela nafasnya berat kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Tidak tahu. Sedang tidak ingin saja."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Jadi, kau ingin menungguku menghadiri pertemuan di kantor?"

"Tidak." ucap Yixing tajam. "Aku benci menunggu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Joonmyeon berdiri kemudian berjalan hingga berada di samping Yixing. Ia pun memberikan telapak tangannya pada Yixing tapi Yixing membiarkannya. Pemuda manis itu langsung berdiri lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Jual mahal kau rupanya."

...

* * *

 _"Kim Jongin, seorang buronan penyelundupan narkoba dan senjata militer telah berhasil melarikan diri dari Pusat Tahanan Seoul pada sekitar pukul dua dini hari waktu setempat..."_

Yixing sama sekali tak lepas fokus dari televisi bersiaran berita sekilas yang terpajang di toko elektronik. Ia menajamkan pandangannya pada foto buronan yang terpajang di siaran berita tersebut kemudian memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di batinnya ketika melihat wajah buronan itu. Ia tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa itu. Tapi rasanya benar-benar mengganjal di dada.

Apa jangan-jangan..

Tidak mungkin.

Lagipula Yixing bisa tahu kematian seseorang lewat bayangan hitam dan bisa mengetahui penyebab kematiannya jika menyentuh bayangan itu. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa melihat kematian orang di dalam perantara, entah itu televisi, koran, maupun foto. Tentu saja, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sehebat itu.

Tapi, rasanya sungguh sangat aneh. Rasanya sungguh sangat mengganjal. Yixing tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba bergejolak tidak jelas seperti ini. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian membuka kedua matanya pelan. Ia mulai mengangkat kaki meninggalkan emperan toko elektronik dan berjalan sesuai kehendak sang otak mengkoordinasikan.

Setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu, langkah Yixing pun berhenti di depan _Lotte Mart_. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa ia memilih untuk berkunjung ke tempat ramai seperti ini sedangkan ia sendiri sangat membenci keramaian. Tapi otak dan batinnyalah yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Juga, perasaannya semakin berkecamuk tak berkaruan ketika tiba di tempat ini. Ia pun menuju pintu masuk dan memasuki swalayan terbesar itu. Seketika ia merasakan hawa dingin dari pengatur suhu dan melihat banyak sekali manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berjalan bergabung dengan manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang itu.

Yixing pun telah tiba di lantai dua. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat apapun objek yang tersedia tanpa terkecuali. Dahinya mengerut dalam. Perasaan di dadanya makin bergejolak tak keruan. Ia pun memegang dadanya. Tak mungkin kan ia bisa merasakan kematian selain menyentuh bayangan hitam. Langkahnya berakhir di tengah-tengah lantai dua. Ia melihat ke kirinya, terdapat toko aksesoris disana. Kemudian melihat ke kanannya, terdapat toko kosmetik disana. Ia pun menatap seorang wanita mengenakan atasan putih dan bawahan hitam yang tengah menunjukkan produk kosmetik pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ekspresi kaget langsung tercetak di wajahnya ketika melihat bayangan hitam di balik punggung wanita itu.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Yixing bertanya. Ia pun berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju _railing_ besi lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika sampai. Ia berpikir apa maksud dari semua ini.

Buronan kabur.

Lantai dua _Lotte Mart_.

Wanita _SPG_ itu.

Apa maksud dari ini semua?

Juga, perasaannya kenapa semakin bergejolak tak karuan. Perasaan yang dirasakannya itu seperti takut dan cemas. Kira-kira kenapa? Dan ada apa? Apa yang ingin disampaikan perasaannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu yang akan datang?

Apa?

Yixing tersentak dari pemikiran dalamnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berdering di saku celananya. Raut bingung menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika melihat nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselnya. Ia pun menyapu kiri dengan jempol layar ponsel kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo?"

 _"Yixing-_ ah _."_

"Detektif Kim?"

 _"Ya, ini aku. Kau sekarang berada dimana?"_

Yixing berbalik lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di _railing_ besi. " _Lotte Mart_ , lantai dua."

 _"Kenapa kau kesana?"_

"Aku tidak tahu." Yixing diam sejenak. "Aku hanya mengikuti perasaan aneh yang kurasakan."

 _"Perasaan aneh?"_

"Hm."

 _"Tetaplah pada posisimu dan jangan berubah sedikitpun. Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana."_

"Baik."

Panggilan berhenti dan Yixing memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya.

'Perasaan ini.. apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?'

...

* * *

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tidak."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kemudian melihat-lihat keseluruhan area _Lotte Mart_. "Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk berkencan. Berkencan dengan perempuan pastinya. Laki-laki mana mau kencan di tempat beratap yang padat seperti ini, benarkan?"

"Seperti itulah." ucap Yixing seadanya. Ia pun kedapatan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya intens sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke tempat yang segar?"

Yixing mengangguk kemudian membiarkan telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh Joonmyeon. Ia merasakan jantungnya berderu cepat dan pipinya memanas. Telapak tangan Joonmyeon terasa hangat, nyaman, dan kuat.

"Ayo berangkat."

Yixing tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan kemudian membiarkan dirinya dibawa Joonmyeon berjalan-jalan entah kemana.

...

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Detektif Kim."

"Ah, jangan sungkan." Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melihat langit malam. Tak banyak bintang berserakan di hamparan langit gelap itu.

"Oh iya." Segera Joonmyeon mengalihkan tatapan pada Yixing. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya ketika melihat Yixing sedikit menunduk. "Panggil saja Joonmyeon."

"Joonmyeon?"

"Eum." jawab Joonmyeon seraya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Joonmyeon- _ssi_."

"Joonmyeon- _ah_." ujar Joonmyeon membenarkan.

"Ya, Joonmyeon- _ah_."

Joonmyeon senyum tertahan. Ia sangat gemas sekali dengan pria manis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Ingin sekali ia menyubit-nyubit pipinya, mengusak surainya, dan mencium bibirnya kalau bisa. 'Imut sekali ya ampun.' batinnya.

"Oke. Aku pulang dulu. Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Mimpikan aku kalau bisa."

"Baik."

'Duh, kenapa makin manis saja sih kalau lugu seperti itu.' batin Joonmyeon tak tahan. Setelah mengirimkan senyuman tampan pada pria manis di hadapannya, ia pun bergegas menuju mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Yixing.

"Tunggu! Detektif Kim -ah, maksudku.. Joonmyeon- _ah_."

Joonmyeon berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik. Ia menatap bingung Yixing yang masih berada di posisinya, tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku.." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Jantungnya berderu cepat dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan panas dan dingin sekaligus. "Ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar." Yixing langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu dan memegang erat baju yang menutupi dadanya. Seketika, ia merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berderu tidak karuan.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' batin Yixing. 'Perasaanku tidak bisa ku kendalikan.'

Yixing memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Tenanglah Yixing, tenang." gumamnya pelan layaknya membaca mantra.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Yixing membuka kedua matanya. Ia segera mengangguk mantap dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Joonmyeon sedari tadi bingung dengan 'sesuatu yang ingin diberikan Yixing', sekaligus menebak sesuatu apa yang ingin diberikan Yixing padanya. Ia pun kaget ketika melihat pintu rumah Yixing yang terbuka kuat kemudian kembali bingung bin penasaran melihat Yixing yang menunduk dan kedua tangan disembunyikan di punggung.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_.."

" _Ne_?"

"Aku harap kau tidak bergerak sedikitpun."

"Hah?"

Yixing menghela nafas kemudian meneguk ludahnya. Ia pun menatap Joonmyeon lalu berjalan pelan. Langkahnya perlahan berubah makin cepat dan ia akhirnya berlari. Ketika ia hampir berada di dekat Joonmyeon, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Joonmyeon, memejamkan mata, kemudian-

Chu.

-berakhir dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main. Hal itu sangat jelas melihat ekspresi bola matanya yang membulat besar. Ia merasakan kenyal-kenyal yang terasa hangat dan manis di bibirnya, kemudian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali memastikan kalau ini nyata.

Bibirnya...

Bibirnya...

Bersentuhan secara langsung dengan bibir Yixing.

Rasanya, Joonmyeon ingin mimisan sekarang juga.

'Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi aku berharap ini mimpi.' batin Joonmyeon. Ia pun menatap wajah Yixing yang memerah padam lalu memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pinggang Yixing kemudian mendorongnya guna memangkas habis jarak tubuhnya dan tubuh Yixing.

Sontak, Yixing melepas ciumannya lantaran kaget. "J-Joonmyeon- _ah_. K-Kenapa sangat dekat?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Diusapnya lembut pipi Yixing. "Justru makin bagus seperti ini. Kita jadi lebih leluasa."

Yixing menunduk dan Joonmyeon langsung mendorong pelan dagu Yixing dari bawah. Joonmyeon tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah padam. Ia pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menciumi balik bibir Yixing. Ia mulai menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam hal berciuman. Meskipun ini baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Yixing memejamkan matanya lalu membalas semua pergerakan bibir Joonmyeon di bibirnya. Ia merasakan Joonmyeon memeluk erat pinggangnya dan juga lumatan Joonmyeon yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Ia kaget ketika lidah Joonmyeon berhasil masuk ke rongga mulutnya kemudian menyapu seluruh apapun di sana dan mengajak lidahnya bermain. Ia membalas semua arahan Joonmyeon melalui lidahnya. Tak sadar, ia pun mendesah pelan.

Meskipun sangat pelan. Desahan Yixing berhasil membuat Joonmyeon mengganaskan permainan lidah, lumatan, dan cumbuannya. Yixing membalas semua pergerakan lidah dan bibir Joonmyeon yang mulai tak terkendali lagi. Ia pun meremas dan menjambak surai Joonmyeon tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

Joonmyeon tak perduli. Ia masih saja beradu bibir. Tempo deru nafas, suara kecupan, dan desahan Yixing -lah yang membuatnya semakin betah, bersemangat, dan ganas mengombang-ambing bibir Yixing. Ditambah lagi dengan jambakan dan remasan Yixing di surainya. Sepertinya, Yixing menginginkan yang lebih darinya.

Setelah sekian menit, Joonmyeon akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitupula dengan Yixing. Ia pun menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Yixing.

"Terima kasih." ucap Joonmyeon pelan. "Aku sangat menyukai pemberianmu."

Yixing memejamkan matanya kemudian tersenyum. Ia merasakan deru nafas Joonmyeon yang sangat hangat dan juga suara Joonmyeon yang terdengar berat dan seksi.

Joonmyeon kembali menabrakkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Ia tak melakukan apapun di bibir Yixing dan hanya mengecup bibir itu dalam. Tidak lebih.

Yixing membuka matanya ketika merasakan bibir Joonmyeon menjauh. Pandangnya mengunci wajah Joonmyeon yang tersenyum teduh padanya.

"Hari ini, hari pertama kita ya?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan. "Aku percaya padamu, Joonmyeon- _ah_." Ia pun langsung memeluk erat Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yixing, menghirup aroma tubuh Yixing di leher jenjang porselen itu, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaanmu padaku."

"Terima kasih, Joonmyeon- _ah_."

...

* * *

Yixing bergegas menuju _Lotte Mart_. Ia berlari tiada henti tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang meraung kelelahan. Ia akhirnya telah tiba di _Lotte Mart_ kemudian langsung menuju lantai dua.

Benar dugaannya.

Terdapat orang berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah menodong pistol ke khayalak ramai. Di sampingnya terdapat tas genggam. Ia tidak tahu apa isi tas genggam itu. Namun, ia menaruh kecurigaan yang sangat besar pada isinya.

Yixing kembali menatap orang itu dan mencoba mencuri pandang wajahnya yang tertutup topi. Bibirnya itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan foto buronan melarikan diri yang terpampang di siaran berita kemarin.

'Benar-benar terjadi.'

Khayalak ramai berteriak dan Yixing pun langsung kaget melihat wanita yang sama di hari kemarin disekap oleh buronan itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas mulut pistol yang menyentuh kepala si wanita.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?'

...

* * *

Joonmyeon terus melahap kue beras milik bersama sambil menggonta-ganti siaran televisi.

"Halo, dengan Pusat Kepolisian Incehon. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Fokus Joonmyeon mulai terbagi. Ibu jari sibuk menekan tombol _remote_ dan telinganya mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Beritahu lokasi tepatnya, nona."

Jemari Joonmyeon pun berhenti dan terlihatlah siaran berita langsung. Dahinya mengerut dalam dan ia pun menggigiti bibirnya.

" _Seonbae_ , ada kasus teror di _Lotte Mart_ lantai dua dan ada satu orang yang dijadikan sandera."

"Ck." Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya perlahan. Pandangannya masih fokus dengan siaran berita langsung yang meliput kasus yang disebutkan Taehyung.

" _Seonbae_."

Brak!

"Panggil yang lain dan hubungi tim penjinak bom."

"Baik, _seonbae_."

Taehyung pun meninggalkan ruangan. Sontak, Joonmyeon menggeram marah kemudian langsung bergegas menuju mobil dinas kepolisian. Ia segera memasuki mobil dan tepat sekali Taehyung sudah berada di mobil. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum menuju _Lotte Mart_.

"Tunggu aku, Yixing- _ah_."

...

* * *

Keringat dingin tak hentinya mengalir. Yixing merasakan tubuhnya membeku ketika merasakan besi mulut pistol yang terasa sangat dingin di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, tiga menit lagi bomnya akan meledak." Buronan itu tertawa.

Yixing memejamkan matanya pelan. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, Joonmyeon- _ah_? Aku binging. Tolong aku.'

Buronan itu tertawa makin keras dan sekapan lengan di lehernya melemah. Saat itulah Yixing mengambil kesempatan dengan menyikut perut buronan kuat. Si buronan -Kim Jongin terhentak ke belakang hingga lengannya pun meloloskan leher Yixing.

"Cih. Dasar bajingan sialan."

Yixing tidak bertanggapan apapun. Ia menendang kuat kepala Kim Jongin hingga terjatuh.

Kim Jongin tertawa. "Kalau jadi sandera, kau harus diam dan berlaku manislah padaku." Ia berusaha bangkit. "Bukannya berontak seperti ini. Jadinya aku kerepotan tau."

Yixing tersulut amarah. Ia langsung berlari menuju Kim Jongin dan mengarahkan tinju ke wajah ketika hampir dekat.

Namun..

...

* * *

Joonmyeon membeku di tempat setelah mendengar suara ledakan pistol. Amarahnya semakin menjadi ketika melihat darah tersembur keluar di dada kiri Yixing dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Babi sialan."

...

* * *

Yixing berusaha untuk menjaga pandangannya supaya tidak menggelap. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang berbaju kepolisian datang mendekat. Namun, entah mengapa pandangannya semakin mengabur perlahan seiring rasa sakit di dadanya menjadi.

"Joon.. Myeon- _ah_.."

"Kena..pa.."

"Rasanya.. sa..kit.. sekali..."

Pandangan Yixing menggelap sempurna, ia pun akhirnya menutup kedua matanya pelan. Namun sebelum itu..

Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon berlari ke arahnya.

\- To be Continued -

* * *

* _Daum Cafe_ : Sosmed Korea


	3. Chapter 3

Joonmyeon membeku di tempat setelah mendengar suara ledakan pistol. Amarahnya semakin menjadi ketika melihat darah tersembur keluar di dada kiri Yixing dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Babi sialan."

...

* * *

Yixing berusaha untuk menjaga pandangannya supaya tidak menggelap. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang berbaju kepolisian datang mendekat. Namun, entah mengapa pandangannya semakin mengabur perlahan seiring rasa sakit di dadanya menjadi.

"Joon.. Myeon- _ah_.."

"Kena..pa.."

"Rasanya.. sa..kit.. sekali..."

Pandangan Yixing menggelap sempurna, ia pun akhirnya menutup kedua matanya pelan. Namun sebelum itu..

Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon berlari ke arahnya.

...

* * *

 **BAGIAN 2**

Di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang UGD, terlihat lima orang perawat yang bergerak gesit sembari mendorong kasur beroda. Di samping itu juga, terlihat Joonmyeon yang tampak cemas berjalan di sisi kasur beroda sembari menggenggam erat jemari Yixing.

"Bertahanlah Yixing." lirih Joonmyeon. "Bertahanlah untukku."

Langkah Joonmyeon berhenti ketika telah sampai di depan ruang UGD. Ia pun menghela nafas gusar lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tak lupa, ia sedikit berteriak untuk melapangkan sejenak perasaannya yang tertekan akibat terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Yixing. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu dekat pintu ruangan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Menatap lagi telapak tangannya yang bebas di udara. Perlahan ia menautkan sepuluh jarinya dan mengeratkannya seerat mungkin. Mencoba untuk berharap semoga Zhang Yixing-nya dapat diselamatkan.

Dua jam sudah lewat dan tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda operasi gawat darurat telah selesai. Joonmyeon semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Lagi, ia menghela nafasnya gusar. Namun lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sungguh, ia sudah tak sanggup mengendalikan pikiran dan raga yang sudah kelewat lelah.

Indra pendengaran Joonmyeon menangkap suara pintu terbuka, segera ia pun berdiri kemudian menghampiri seorang dokter yang tengah berjalan menjauhi ruangan sambil melepas masker operasi di wajah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Joonmyeon langsung pada inti.

Sang dokter menatap dalam Joonmyeon di hadapannya. Guratan senyum simpul pun terlukis di wajahnya pelan. "Keadaannya saat ini sedang kritis."

Joonmyeon mengernyit. Perasaannya berkecamuk tak karuan dibuatnya. Ia pun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengendalikan diri supaya tetap tegar.

"Peluru yang menghantam dada pasien telah mengakibatkan robekan pada bagian ujung arteri pulmonalis. Untung saja robekan itu masih bisa ditangani. Namun, hal itu berakibat serius pada pasien yang membuat jantungnya mengalami hambatan sirkulasi peredaran darah dan membuat keadaan pasien menjadi kritis saat ini. "

Joonmyeon diam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali. "Apa saya bisa melihat kondisi pasien?"

"Tentu saja." jawab sang dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap Joonmyeon sembari membungkukkan badan.

Sang dokter mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terlihatlah Yixing yang terbujur kaku dengan selang infus di tangan kiri dan alat bantu nafas yang menutupi hidung hingga mulut. Hati Joonmyeon remuk seketika melihat keadaan Yixing seperti ini. Ia lalai dalam tugas utamanya untuk melindungi Yixing. Ia menghancurkan komitmen yang telah ia buat sendiri.

Joonmyeon pun berjalan mendekat hingga berada di samping Yixing. Ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Yixing dan mengusap lembut surai hitamnya dengan tangan kiri. Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata kemudian mengecup dalam dahi Yixing sambil menyapu permukaan punggung tangan Yixing dengan jempolnya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya kemudian tersenyum lemah menatap wajah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Cepatlah bangun Yixing. Kau membuatku gila dengan kondisi kritismu itu."

...

* * *

Joonmyeon berlari cepat menuju ruang rawat Yixing setelah mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit bahwa sang pujaan hatinya telah siuman. Ia yang saat itu sedang menghadiri rapat, tiba-tiba saja pergi tergopoh-gopoh tanpa memperdulikan kesan buruk yang mungkin ia tinggalkan pada Kepala Divisi Penyelididikan. Ia bahagia. Setelah tujuh hari menunggu, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena kabar baik ini.

Joonmyeon pun membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa lebih lanjut keadaan Yixing. Joonmyeon pun berjalan mendekat. Ia dapat melihat kedua mata Yixing yang terbuka pelan sekali. Ia tersenyum ketika sepasang manik indah itu menaruh pandang padanya. Sepasang manik indah itu tampak sangat sayu sekali.

"Perkembangannya sungguh pesat sekali." ungkap sang dokter. Ia pun menghadapkan diri pada Joonmyeon yang berada di belakangnya. "Kondisi pasien saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namun, pasien masih harus dirawat intensif sekitar empat atau lima hari."

Beban pada batin Joonmyeon terangkat perlahan hingga membuat raganya sedikit lega tatkala mendengar kabar baik dari sang dokter. "Terima kasih banyak." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan sungkan." jawab sang dokter. "Rekanmu ini memiliki semangat juang yang sangat tinggi. Saya jadi terpukau."

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia pun membungkukkan badan beberapa kali ketika sang dokter minta pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah sang dokter beserta perawat meninggalkan ruangan seutuhnya, ia pun berjalan mendekati Yixing hingga berada di sampingnya. Sesampainya, ia menggenggam penuh jemari Yixing kemudian mencium bagian punggungnya.

"Aku hampir gila menghawatirkanmu, Xing- _ah_."

Yixing tersenyum lemah. Ia pun menggerakkan bibirnya yang terasa sangat kaku. "Maaf.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia pun mencium dalam dahi Yixing sebagai balasan. Kemudian, bibirnya pun turun ke bawah lalu mengesap bibir tebal Yixing yang terlihat sangat pucat. Ia melumat dalam bibir Yixing sekejap. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menatap wajah manis Yixing yang pucat itu teduh.

"Kenapa.. menciumku?" tanya Yixing lemah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

Yixing menelisik tatapan teduh Joonmyeon yang terasa sangat hangat di dada. "Nanti kau jatuh sakit."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Yixing tersenyum lemah. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Joon.."

"Begitupun aku, Xing." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Namun, rasa rinduku kalah telak terhadap rasa khawatirku."

Yixing tak menanggapi. Joonmyeon mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kedua mata Yixing yang memejam perlahan.

Tok. Tok.

Joonmyeon menegapkan tubuh kemudian menaruh pandang pada pintu yang terbuka perlahan.

"Halo Joonmyeon- _sunbae_." sapa Taehyung hangat. Ia pun memasuki ruangan dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih di genggamannya. Juga, terdapat pemuda yang lebih muda menutup pintu ruangan kemudian berjalan tepat di belakang Taehyung. Kedua tangannya membawa keranjang yang berisi berbagai buah-buahan.

Untuk kali ini. Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat pada kehadiran Taehyung yang tidak terduga.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang menjenguk." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja aku harus datang. Sebagai seorang _hoobae_ yang berbudi pekerti luhur harus seperti itu."

Pada akhirnya, Kim Taehyung tetaplah Kim Taehyung. Seorang manusia berwujud empat dimensi. Sifatnya begitu tidak mudah ditebak dan teramat susah untuk dimengerti.

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung pun kaget seketika. "Wah, wah. Ini pertama kalinya kau berterimakasih padaku."

Joonmyeon tak bertanggapan apapun. Ia mempersilahkan Taehyung -beserta pemuda yang diketahui pacarnya untuk meletakkan buket bunga dan keranjang buah di atas meja nakas samping kasur.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yixing pelan. "Maaf, aku masih belum sanggup duduk."

"Ah, tidak apa kok _hyungnim_. Malah lebih baik, _hyungnim_ berbaring saja." balas Taehyung. "Bahkan menurutku, berbaring maupun duduk sama saja."

"Panggil saja Yixing."

"Ah, ne. Yixing- _hyung_." Taehyung mengelus pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, tanda canggung. "Aku Kim Taehyung. _Hoobae_ kesayangan Joonmyeon- _sunbae_."

"Ck. Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai kesayangan." ucap Joonmyeon datar.

"Umurku baru 22 tahun. Aku lulusan Universitas Sungkyunkwan jurusan kriminologi." ucap Taehyung yang tampaknya menghiraukan protes dari Joonmyeon.

"Wah, sepertinya kau merupakan detektif yang sangat berbakat." ucap Yixing.

Taehyung mengelus tengkuknya canggung. "Eum.. aku tidak tahu soal itu."

Melihat Yixing dan Taehyung yang asyik berbincang-bincang, Joonmyeon pun berinisiatif mengajak pemuda di belakang Taehyung berbicara.

"Hei." bisik Joonmyeon pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kaget kemudian membungkukkan badan. " _Ne_?" ucapnya sambil menatap bingung Joonmyeon.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." ucap Joonmyeon. "Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan manusia siluman alien yang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Pemuda itu membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab, namun ia urungkan niatnya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah merona.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Kau sangat pemalu ya. Kontras sekali dengan sifat Kim Taehyung."

"Yixing- _hyung_ , lihat pacarmu yang mencoba selingkuh di hadapanmu secara langsung." ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Bicara apa kau hah?!"

"Aku bicara kau selingkuh pada Yixing- _hyung_."

Yixing tersenyum melihat perdebatan tak penting antara Joonmyeon dan Taehyung. Tak sengaja, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok di belakang Taehyung yang sedang kebingungan. Dan tak sengaja pula sosok itu menatapnya balik kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook." ucap pemuda itu.

"Wah, padahal aku belum bertanya loh."

Pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu panik lalu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Aku bercanda, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega lalu tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Eum.. Yixing- _hyung_." Jungkook buka suara setelah sekian detik saling diam.

"Hm?"

"Apa dadamu terasa sakit?"

Yixing menatap Jungkook yang tampak sangat penasaran. Ia pun tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja. Tapi tidak sesakit saat aku baru tersadar. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup bicara."

"Tapi, bukannya Yixing- _hyung_.."

" _Ne_. Rasa sakitnya perlahan mengurang. Apalagi ketika Taehyung mengajakku bicara."

"Begitu ya.." ucap Jungkook perlahan memelan. Ia pun memainkan jari telunjuk sembari mencari topik pembicaraan selanjutnya. Ia merengut. Menjadi sosok yang mengalir seperti Taehyung sangat susah sekali. Untuk dekade ini, ia berusaha keras untuk menjadi sosok yang spontan dalam lingkaran sosial. Namun, tidak bisa. Ia masih saja menjadi sosok yang canggung.

Kedua bola mata jernih itupun langsung menangkap keranjang buah di meja nakas. Seketika, Jungkook pun menatap Yixing yang berbaring dan kedapatan senyuman yang terlihat lemah dari wajah manis itu.

"Apel." Jungkook langsung gelagapan. "Eh, m-maksudku... _hyung_ mau makan apel?"

Yixing terkekeh. "Astaga, kau membuatku gemas Jungkook- _ah_."

" _Hyung_ tidak mau ya?"

Yixing tersenyum simpul. "Aku sedang tidak ingin."

Jungkook mengerti. Ia pun menaruhkan pandang pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk berdebat dengan Joonmyeon.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan asal bicara, Taehyung."

"Siapa yang asal bicara? Aku bicara fakta, _sunbae_. Buktinya pun terlihat secara nyata dan bisa dilihat dengan mata kepala sendiri."

Yixing melihat Jungkook yang menaruh pandang pada salah satu dari dua insan tak jelas itu. Lalu ia pun melihat Kim Taehyung. Bola mata hitamnya bergantian melihat Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Setelahnya, ia memandang intens Jungkook yang tengah menatap dalam rupa Kim Taehyung itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan aura gelap di diri Jungkook. Ia pun menghela nafas pelan. Ah, mungkin saja ini perasaan tak jelas yang sering dialaminya.

Yixing melihat Jungkook yang berakhir menundukkan kepala. Ia melihat mata Jungkook terpejam rapat dan bahu yang mulai bergetar pelan.

"Yixing- _hyung_. Aku.. ingin kau menjadi saksi atas ucapanku ini."

Yixing diam tak bertanggapan apapun. Ia masih serius memandang Jungkook yang berada di fase sentimental ini.

"Aku sangat mencintai Taetae- _hyung_. Aku ingin bersama Taetae- _hyung_ selamanya. Aku ingin terus bahagia bersama Taetae- _hyung_."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahunya mulai bergetar kuat. "Aku.. a-aku.. Taetae- _hyung_.."

"Katakan padaku ada apa, Jungkook- _ah_." ucap Yixing lembut.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Ternyata aura gelap Jungkook yang dirasakannya bukanlah perasaan tak jelas yang sering dialaminya. Perasan yang dirasakannya ini nyata. Ia pun menaruh rasa curiga pada Jeon Jungkook ini.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Yixing. "Mendekatlah."

Jungkook membuka matanya lalu menatap bingung Yixing sebentar. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Yixing yang tengah berbaring itu. Sontak, ia pun kaget tak percaya ketika mengetahui tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Yixing. Ia menutupkan matanya dan tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku sangat takut saat hari mulai berganti. Aku takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Taetae- _hyung_ esok. Aku sangat takut _hyung_.."

Yixing mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook. Ia pun melihat bayangan hitam menguar perlahan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh bayangan hitam itu. Ia merasakan rasa pusing yang mendominasi kepalanya lalu melihat apa yang terjadi di balik bayangan hitam itu.

 _'Kumohon jangan sakiti Kim Taehyung_ appa _.'_

 _'Kau seharusnya mencintai perempuan! Bukan laki-laki!'_

 _'Kumohon..'_

 _'AAAKKH!'_

Yixing membuka kedua matanya cepat lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia pun mengusap punggung Jungkook sambil menghirup wewangian di surai hitam itu sekaligus menciumnya.

"Tetaplah di sisi Taehyung jangan pergi kemanapun."

"Apalagi pergi ke rumah."

Jungkook kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencerna ucapan Yixing lalu memejamkan matanya rapat meloloskan bulir air mata.

"Aku tidak boleh tinggal bersama Taetae- _hyung_." ucap Jungkook pelan. "Jika aku memaksakan diri, Taetae- _hyung_... dia.. dia akan.."

"Cobalah bicara pada Taehyung, Jungkook- _ah_. Taehyung akan melindungimu."

Jungkook tak membalas apapun. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sembari menikmati usapan lembut di surainya. Ia bisa merasakan ketenangan di usapan lembut itu.

"Hei. Kau mendengarku tidak, hah? Dasar tidak sopan. Jika ada orang yang lebih tua berbicara, dengar. Bukan malah membuang muka seperti itu. Dasar a-"

Joonmyeon yang kesal melihat tingkah Taehyung membuang muka di saat berbicara, langsung memilih bungkam ketika melihat ke arah pandang Taehyung. Ia mengerjapkan mata bingung pada dua insan yang tengah saling mendekap itu. Setelah sekian menit otaknya mencerna kejadian yang dilihat, ia pun tersenyum teduh. Pemandangan dua insan ini membuatnya merasakan hatinya dihembus oleh angin yang sejuk. Apalagi melihat Yixing. Yixing terlihat sangat lembut dan keibuan. Ya ampun, pemandangan ini membuatnya makin jatuh cinta dengan Yixing.

"Haah.. calon istri dan ibu mertua." ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Pandangannya menangkap Yixing adalah seorang ibu dan Jungkook adalah seorang anak. Ia mulai berfantasi, ia adalah seorang ayah dan ini merupakan keluarga kecilnya.

Tunggu.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Junmyeon menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Cih. Aku tak sudi menjadikanmu sebagai menantu." ucap Joonmyeon jijik.

Taehyung menatap tak suka ke arah Joonmyeon. "Bagaimanapun, aku adalah menantu. Suka maupun tidak suka, kau harus menerimanya Joonmyeon- _sunbae_."

"Karena.."

"Kookie adalah calon istriku." ucap Taehyung. "Bagaimanapun, aku harus menjadikan Kookie sebagai istriku." Taehyung pun mulai membara semangatnya. "Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menikah dan melabeli Kookie."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli." ucap Joonmyeon malas.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hal itu yang membuat dahi Yixing mengernyit bingung kemudian membuka matanya. Ia pun terkekeh pelan ketika melihat kedua insan pendominan menaruh pandang ke arahnya -dan tentu saja Jungkook juga. Ia pun mengakhiri dekapannya, begitupula dengan Jungkook. Ia melihat Jungkook yang berusaha menghapus seluruh jejak air mata membasahi pipi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya pelan lalu membantu pemuda lugu itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Bicaralah pada Taehyung." ucap Yixing setengah berbisik.

Jungkook menatap Yixing. "Aku akan berusaha, _hyung_. Terima kasih banyak."

Yixing tersenyum. "Jangan pulang ke rumah. Ini yang paling penting untukmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Eum.. b-baik."

Yixing tersenyum simpul ketika melihat kekesalan Jungkook akan keusilan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menutup mata dari belakang dan mencium pipi setelahnya. 'Mereka sangat lucu,' kagumnya.

"Sudah saatnya pulang." ucap Taehyung bersemangat yang diakhiri kekehan pelan. "Yixing- _hyung_ kami pulang dulu ya. Cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih Taehyung- _ah_." ucap Yixing. "Jungkook- _ah_ juga, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Yixing- _hyung_." ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ia pun menghampiri Taehyung lalu menggenggam erat telapak tangan Taehyung juga menggandeng lengannya.

"Kami pulang dulu, Joonmyeon- _sunbae_. Besok masih ada rapat loh, jangan sampai lupa."

Joonmyeon berdecak. "Cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah kelampau muak melihatmu terus-terusan."

"Jangan muak. Berat. Nanti rindu loh." Taehyung terkekeh lalu langsung keluar ruangan ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang bersiap melemparnya dengan dompet.

"Yixing- _hyung_ , cepat sembuh ya!" teriak Taehyung sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruang rawat.

"Hah, anak itu. Membuatku pusing saja." ucap Joonmyeon lelah.

Joonmyeon pun berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Sesampainya, ia pun mengusap surai hitam Yixing. "Istirahatlah." ucapnya lembut. Ia pun mengecup pelan bibir Yixing lalu diakhiri dengan mencium dalam dahinya.

Perlahan, Yixing memejamkan mata merasakan lebih dalam cumbuan Joonmyeon di keningnya. Ia pun berusaha menyapa alam mimpi ketika merasakan Joonmyeon tak mencium keningnya dan telapak tangan yang terasa kasar namun kuat itu mulai mengusap surai hitamnya.

Namun.

Entah mengapa, ia merasakan rasa takut yang dialami Jungkook.

Seolah-olah..

Hal yang ditakutkan Jungkook itu akan terjadi padanya.

...

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, Joonmyeon- _ah_. Aku sudah sehat dan aku ingin pulang. Aku rindu rumah kecilku." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Membuat Yixing memanyunkan bibir mulai bertingkah imut, tau-tau Joonmyeon jadi meleleh dan memperbolehkannya pulang.

Ternyata. Joonmyeon tetap bersikukuh bahkan tak peduli dengan Yixing yang mulai berusaha semampunya bertingkah imut. Meskipun ia sedang mengemudi, jujur saja ia hampir banting setir ketika melihat dengan lirikan matanya tampang Yixing yang sedang mode imut itu. Untung saja, ia kuat iman dan konsentrasi. Jika tidak. Mungkin mobilnya sudah masuk jurang.

"Tidak. Zhang Yixing." ucap Joonmyeon tegas.

Yixing berdecak sebal. Ia pun langsung menatap ke arah luar jendela di sampingnya. "Aku membencimu."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Tangan kirinya mulai menangkap tangan kanan Yixing yang bebas lalu menggenggam dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku serius Yixing."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya. Lalu menatap tangannya yang digenggam Joonmyeon. Ia pun membalas balik genggaman Joonmyeon.

'Tidak apa, untuk mengantisipasi perasaan tak jelas yang tau-tau saja berubah menjadi kenyataan.'

"Baiklah." ucap Yixing mengalah.

Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul lalu kembali sibuk menaruh fokus pada kemudi.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, mobil BMW hitam itu telah sampai di perkarangan apartemen yang tampak elit dan mahal. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan roda empat itu di _basement_ , Joonmyeon dan Yixing memasuki bagian dalam apartemen dan mencari _lift_ terdekat. Sesampainya di _lift_ terdekat, mereka pun memasuki _lift_ itu setelah menunggu sekian menit. Joonmyeon menekan tombol angka lima dan pintu _lift_ pun tertutup.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar. Entah mengapa untuk kali ini, Joonmyeon dan Yixing sangat nyaman dengan keheningan.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sekilas lalu menggerakkan lengannya merangkul bahu Yixing dan membawa tubuh itu mendekat. Yixing kaget, ia menatap bingung pada Joonmyeon. Namun, tatapannya justru dibalas dengan senyuman tampan oleh sang sasaran. Mau tak mau, ia harus merelakan pipinya merona perlahan. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya dari jangkauan pandang Joonmyeon dan lengannya bergerak perlahan mengikat pinggang Joonmyeon.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan mereka meninggalkan kotak berjalan itu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor lantai lima yang sepi itu. Langkah dua pasang kaki itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat yang bernomorkan 2205. Joonmyeon memasukkan kode pengaman di sebuah kotak yang melekat di dinding samping pintu. Sesudahnya, ia membuka pintu dan memasuki apartemennya diikuti oleh Yixing di belakang.

Yixing menutup pintu kemudian meluaskan tatapannya pada interior apartemen yang ditinggali Joonmyeon. Melihat berbagai perabotan yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesan nyaman dan hangat. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon yang berjalan menuju kamar. Ia memasuki kamar dan mendapati Joonmyeon berbaring di kasur dengan tubuh menyamping. Ia melihat Joonmyeon menepuk bagian kosong di kasur itu sebagai tanda ajakan untuk tidur disana. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping. Ia tidak tahan dengan tampang mesum Joonmyeon yang terlihat menyebalkan hingga membuatnya bernafsu untuk menonjok wajah rupawan itu. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil tempat di samping Joonmyeon lalu memeluk tubuh kokoh itu dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengusap surai hitam Yixing sambil menciuminya sesekali. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya di saku celana lalu melihat jam yang tertera di layarnya setelah menekan tombol di sampingnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Yixing kemudian mengeratkannya.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi ke kantor." ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi Yixing pelan. "Aku pergi dulu ya." ucapnya sambil mengusak surai hitam Yixing.

"Hm.. hati-hati."

"Tentu sayangku." ucap Joonmyeon sambil membelai pipi Yixing. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Yixing membuka kedua matanya kemudian bangkit menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Ia pun mencari kontak seseorang di ponsel itu dan menghubunginya.

 _"Halo Yixing-_ hyung _?"_

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, Taehyung- _ah_."

 _"Dia baik-baik saja."_

Yixing diam sejenak.

"Tetap awasi dia, kalau kau tidak ingin merasakan penyesalan terbesar di hidupmu."

 _"Tentu,_ hyung _. Aku bahkan berusaha mengambil cuti untuk melindungi Kookie. Tapi tidak bisa, tiba-tiba saja ada kasus baru yang harus diurus."_

Taehyung diam sejenak.

 _"Tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku supaya aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kau tahu_ hyung _? Aku sering menelpon Kookie tiap dua jam sekali."_

Yixing terkekeh pelan. "Sampai segitunya ya."

 _"Aku memang merasakan akhir-akhir ini_ mood _Kookie berubah. Aku pikir karena sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Ternyata bukan."_

"Kau percaya apa yang kukatakan, kan?"

 _"Tentu saja aku percaya_ hyung _. Aku tahu bagaimana keluarga Kookie. Apalagi ayahnya. Itulah alasan utama kenapa aku berpacaran dengan Kookie. Aku.. benar-benar ingin melindunginya. Terima kasih banyak telah memberitahuku,_ hyung _. Dengan ini aku bisa lebih waspada mengawasi Kookie."_

"Tentu, Taehyung- _ah_." ucap Yixing. "Jangan sampai lengah."

 _"Eum.. aku tutup ya_ hyung _. Dah.."_

Panggilan pun berhenti. Yixing langsung meletak kasar ponselnya ke sampingnya. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di dahinya. Ia pun menarik kemudian menghela nafasnya kuat dan memejamkan mata sesudahnya.

'Perasaan ini kenapa semakin kuat? Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?'

Yixing membuka matanya kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_.."

...

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Joonmyeon menutup pintu apartemen yang ditempatinya. Sekejap, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma yang menyenangkan hingga menimbulkan deruan menggelitik di abdomennya. Segera ia berjalan menuju pusat aroma menyenangkan itu berasal. Ia melangkah ke dapur dan melihat sosok Yixing yang tengah menghidangkan beberapa jenis hidangan di atas meja makan.

"Selamat datang, Joonmyeon- _ah_."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia pun menarik satu kursi lalu mendudukinya. "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada yang menyambutku pulang dengan masakan yang terlihat sangat lezat."

Yixing terkekeh pelan. Ia pun mengambil tempat di seberang Joonmyeon. "Ini pertama kalinya, aku memasak untuk seseorang." ucapnya. "Dan akhirnya, aku tidak sendirian lagi saat makan malam."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan lalu mengambil sendok dan sumpit bersamaan. "Selamat makan." ucapnya lalu menyantap hidangan yang dibuat Yixing.

"Wah, ternyata kau jago memasak ya." puji Joonmyeon setelah indra pengecapnya menangkap rasa enak dan lezat dari hidangan yang dibuat Yixing. "Makin cinta deh."

Yixing tersipu. Ia pun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Terima kasih."

'Manisnya.' puji Joonmyeon dalam hati. Ia jadi bingung dan penasaran apa yang diidamkan oleh ibu Yixing sewaktu hamil. Kenapa bisa ibu Yixing melahirkan seorang putra yang manisnya lebih dari gula? Joonmyeon gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Ia jadi ingin cubit-cubit pipi yang merona itu.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun melihat Yixing yang tengah memandangnya dengan dagu bertumpu pada siku lengan.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa tidak, hm? Nanti sakit loh."

"Sedang tidak berselera." ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon mengusak surai hitam Yixing. "Kalau sakit beneran, aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab."

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Iya. Iya. Aku akan makan. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Hari ini aku mau mengalah." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat sayang cantik dan manisku ini ngambek."

Seketika terdengar suara ponsel berdering. Segera, Joonmyeon mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Ia melihat sebentar layarnya kemudian mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekarang?"

"Aku akan kesana."

Joonmyeon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan meletaknya kembali ke saku celana. "Aku harus bersiap. Ada TKP yang harus diinvestigasi sekarang."

Yixing memandang Joonmyeon berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari dapur. Ia pun segera menyusul Joonmyeon dan melihat pemuda itu sedang mengenakan kaos kaki berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba, maniknya pun menangkap keberadaan jaket hitam yang terhempas bebas di atas sofa lalu mengambilnya.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_ , kau melupakan-"

Yixing terdiam melihat Joonmyeon yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatu dan berdiri menghadapnya.

Bayangan hitam itu..

Sekarang ada di balik punggung Joommyeon.

"Yixing."

Yixing terperanjat. Ia pun berjalan pelan menghampiri Joonmyeon sembari memeluk erat jaket hitamnya.

"Kau melupakan jaketmu." ucap Yixing pelan. Ia pun memberi jaket hitam pada Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih sayang." Joonmyeon mengambil jaket hitam miliknya dari genggaman Yixing lalu mengenakannya. Sesudahnya, ia mengusak surai hitam Yixing pelan, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yixing, kemudian diakhiri dengan mengecup bibir ranum itu sebentar.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Baru saja Joonmyeon menggerakkan kakinya selangkah, lengannya ditahan oleh Yixing. Ia pun menatap bingung Yixing yang menggenggam lengannya dan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Jangan pergi." ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum teduh. Diusapnya lembut pipi Yixing lalu menciumnya pelan. "Sayangnya aku harus pergi."

"Ku mohon jangan pergi, Joonmyeon- _ah_.. tetaplah disini..."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Yixing yang satu ini.

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus datang investigasi TKP, Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Joonmyeon. Manik hitamnya berkaca-kaca. Entah berapa lama kedua manik indah itu menahan benteng supaya air mata tidak meluap. "Kumohon tetaplah disini, Joonmyeon- _ah_." ucapnya lirih.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Digenggamnya lembut telapak tangan Yixing yang mengikat lengannya kuat. Memberikan secercah keyakinan pada sosok manis yang sangat cemas di hadapannya ini.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan sebaik mungkin, Yixing- _ah_. Jangan khawatir." ucap Joonmyeon meyakinkan. "Lagipula, aku harus menjalankan dan menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai detektif."

Yixing diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mampu menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon lantaran rasa cemas yang menghinggapi batinnya.

Sungguh.

Yixing melihat bayangan hitam itu di balik punggung Joonmyeon.

Dan sungguh.

Yixing masih ingin terus bersama Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dan rasa cinta yang diberikan Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi.

"Percayalah padaku, sayang." Telapak tangan Joonmyeon bergerak perlahan ke pipi Yixing lalu mengusap pipi itu pelan nan lembut. "Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik."

Yixing mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang menunduk. Ia pun menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada manik kuaci milik Joonmyeon demi mencari suatu kepastian dari ucapannya.

"Aku pasti kembali. Investigasi ini hanya memakan waktu paling banyak lima jam." ucap Joonmyeon. "Untukmu, aku bisa gesit menyelesaikan investigasi hari ini. Setidaknya, paling lama tiga jam."

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia mengusap perlahan pipi Yixing kemudian mendorong pelan dagu Yixing hingga ia bisa menatap dengan jelas manik hitam itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Yixing- _ah_."

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing. Ia merasakan rasa sakit dan perih yang teramat pedih di dadanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kelalaian yang sama terjadi. Kelalaian yang dimana ia membiarkan ayahnya pergi kemudian hilang dimakan kematian. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Joonmyeon. Satu-satunya sosok berharga yang ia punya sekarang ini.

Joonmyeon langsung meloloskan lengannya dari genggaman Yixing yang melemah secara tak sadar. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan yang tadinya dipenjarakan oleh genggaman Yixing di pipi tirus itu. Diusapnya kedua bagian pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya guna menghapus air mata yang tanpa dosanya membasahi pipi indah itu. Sekaligus, menenangkan batin Yixing yang sekarang tengah bergejolak.

Setelah dirasa keadaan Yixing cukup tenang, Joonmyeon pun mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum merah muda milik Yixing. Ia melumat perlahan bibir itu seraya memberikan ketenangan dan keyakinan pada diri Yixing yang sangat menghawatirkannya.

Yixing memejamkan matanya perlahan kemudian membalas tiap-tiap lumatan Joonmyeon di bibirnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon ketika merasakan tengkuknya di dorong. Ia membalas segala lumatan Joonmyeon hati-hati untuk merasakan perasaan yang disampaikan Joonmyeon melalui cumbuan ini.

Baik Joonmyeon dan Yixing, mereka menjauhkan bibir mereka perlahan lalu membuka masing-masing manik mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu." ucap Joonmyeon kemudian dilanjutkan mengecup singkat bibir Yixing lalu mencium pelan dahinya.

Yixing hanya diam tanpa tanggapan apapun. Ia mengangkat tangannya ketika Joonmyeon berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengamati punggung Joonmyeon yang menjauh dari ruang lingkup pandangannya. Joonmyeon pun benar-benar menghilang dari ruang lingkup pandangannya dan rasa cemas langsung menghinggapi batinnga tanpa ampun.

"Kumohon lindungi Joonmyeon."

"Aku masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi."

...

* * *

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan Yixing terus berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti jempol juga telunjuk sesekali.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap Yixing berulang kali.

"Aku harus melindungi Joonmyeon sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Tak sengaja Yixing melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sontak, ia langsung mengambilnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat benda elektronik itu.

"Halo Taehyung- _ah_."

 _"_ Ne _. Yi-"_

"Jangan sebut namaku jika kau berada di dekat Joonmyeon."

Yixing mendengar suara setengah gaduh di ponselnya.

 _"_ Ne. _Yixing-_ hyung _. Ada apa?"_

"Beritahu lokasi investigasi TKP-nya."

 _"Hah? Untuk apa_ hyung _?"_

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku ingin kesana."

 _"Maaf_ hyung _. Warga sipil tidak diperbolehkan mengunjungi TKP kecuali wartawan."_

"Ku mohon Taehyung- _ah_.. sekali ini saja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, ku mohon.. beritahu aku lokasinya."

 _"Eh? Tunggu? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi_ hyung _?"_

Yixing berusaha untuk menegarkan diri. Namun, entah mengapa terasa sangat sulit dilakukan.

"Ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Joonmyeon. Sebelum itu akan terjadi, aku harus mencegahnya." jelas Yixing. "Ku mohon, bantulah aku Taehyung- _ah_. Aku belum-bahkan-tidak-akan pernah siap kehilangan Joonmyeon."

 _"Astaga.. oke. Aku akan memberitahunya. Ng.. lokasinya.. duh, bagaimana menjelaskannya."_

Yixing diam. Menunggu Taehyung untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

 _"Lokasinya, 48 km sebelum perbatasan Seoul. Di lantai tiga apartemen sederhana bercat putih yang terlihat sedikit suram."_

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kirimkan saja koordinat _GPS_ -nya."

 _"Ah, iya juga. Aku kirim dulu."_

Yixing mematikan panggilan dan menunggu pesan masuk dengan menggenggam kuat ponselnya.

Ding!

Akhirnya tiba satu pemberitahuan di ponselnya. Ia menekan pemberitahuan itu di layar ponsel dan terlihatlah _link_ disana. Ia menekan _link_ itu dan terbukalah aplikasi navigasi di ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

...

* * *

Langkah kaki pun berhenti perlahan. Dengan nafas yang masih menggebu akibat berlari dari pemberhentian terakhir yang cukup jauh, ia melihat layar ponselnya memastikan bahwa lokasi yang ia pijaki ini pas. Ternyata pas, ia berada di tempat yang sesuai dengan titik di peta navigasi elektronik. Apartemen bercat putih yang dimaksud Taehyung itu berada di seberang jalan. Yixing pun mulai menunggu kehadiran Joonmyeon, Taehyung, dan aparat kepolisian yang lain.

Hampir setengah jam menunggu, manik kelam Yixing menangkap sosok Joonmyeon yang keluar dari apartemen. Kali ini, Joonmyeon tidak ditemani Taehyung sang patner kerja. Ia melihat Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah kanan. Segera, ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon dengan perbedaan jarak sekitar dua setengah meter.

'Masih aman.' batin Yixing sembari melihat punggung kokoh itu berjalan santai melewati berbagai jenis bangunan juga manusia.

Yixing berlari ketika melihat Joonmyeon berlari menuju _zebra cross_. Ia melihat Joonmyeon memelankan langkah kakinya dan menyebrangi jalan dengan santai.

Kaki Yixing membeku.

Tatkala ia melihat lampu tanda untuk menyebrang berubah dari hijau menjadi merah.

Ketakutan mengguncang Yixing kuat ketika melihat sebuah mobil pengiriman barang yang melaju cepat menuju Joonmyeon dan akan menabrak kuat tubuh itu.

Jarak mobil dan Joonmyeon sudah hanpir mendekati sangat dekat. Yixing segera berlari mendekati Joonmyeon dan langsung mendorong kuat tubuh itu.

Yixing pun memejamkan mata. Sekejap tubuhnya merasakan sakit luar biasa akibat tumbukan yang sangat kuat dengan badan mobil.

Rasa sakit ini sungguh luar biasa.

Yixing sendiri tak sanggup untuk bertahan.

Dan akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Lagi. Ia kembali melihat tubuh Yixing yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di sekitarnya.

Jadi.

Alasan Yixing memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi ialah ini?

Jadi.

Akibat keegoisannya, Yixing datang untuk melindunginya?

Sontak Joonmyeon bangkit lalu langsung menghampiri tubuh Yixing yang terbujur tak berdaya dengan aliran darah membasahi.

"Yixing- _ah_ , bangun." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengguncang tubuh Yixing.

"Yixing- _ah_." Joonmyeon mengguncang kuat tubuh Yixing kemudian menampar pelan pipi Yixing.

Sayang sekali. Yixing tak bisa sadar atau sekedar bangun dalam keadaan lemah.

Joonmyeon menggeram dan buliran air mata pun bersiap untuk lolos. Ia mengangkat pelan tubuh Yixing lalu memeluknya erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

"Yixing... maaf..."

"Hikss.."

"Maafkan aku..."

...

* * *

"Joonmyeon- _sunbae_ , ayo pulang." ucap Taehyung pelan sambil mengusap lembut punggung Joonmyeon.

"Yixing tidak punya keluarga disini. Jadi akulah yang harus menemaninya." ucap Joonmyeon. Suaranya terdengar serak dan tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

" _Sunbae_.."

"Pulanglah, jika ingin pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung diam. Ia tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa.

"Kasihan Jungkook, bukannya besok dia masih ujian?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Lebih baik kalian pulang saja dan istirahatlah."

Taehyung menatap dalam Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya ini. Meskipun sedang menunduk, ia bisa melihat sorotan mata yang gelap dan hampa menyiratkan rasa sakit teramat dalam akibat kehilangan sosok berharga.

"Baiklah." ucap Taehyung. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

Taehyung memeluk sekilas namun dalam tubuh Joonmyeon yang setengah depresi itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang berada di meja panjang barisan kedua. Sesampainya, ia mengusap punggung Jungkook yang terisak dan membawa tubuh itu ke dekapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kookie."

Jungkook membalas dekapan Taehyung dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Setelah cukup tenang ia pun berdiri dibantu oleh Taehyung kemudian pergi meninggalkan _funeral hall_.

Sekarang tinggallah Joonmyeon sendiri di suatu ruangan yang sepi. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk lalu menatap foto Yixing disana.

Untuk kali ini.

Joonmyeon sangat membenci senyuman manis Yixing.

Rasa sakit dan sesak kembali menyerangnya tanpa ampun melihat foto Yixing yang tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis itu terlihat sangat damai dan entah mengapa terasa sangat pahit bagi Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak rela kau pergi begitu saja, Yixing- _ah_.."

"Ku mohon kembalilah padaku."

-end-


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOG**

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan manik jernih berwarna hitam mutiara. Kelopak mata itu mengerjap pelan guna merealisasikan pikiran yang sempat ditarik ke alam bawah sadar. Sesudahnya, manik itu pun menerawang lurus ke langit gelap dengan kirana rembulan dan bintang-bintang berserakan yang memaparkan cahayanya. Di padang rumput yang luasnya tak hingga, pemuda itu tertidur telentang. Tubuhnya menghadap udara dan maniknya menatap dalam sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang.

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan jatuh perlahan.

Pemuda itu menutupkan mata, membiarkan satu-dua-tiga tetes air itu membebaskan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pemuda itu lekas membuka matanya kembali. Ia pun menorehkan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman tulus yang tampak getir dan menampakkan perasaan sesak yang begitu nyata.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini tugasku." pemuda itu berkata.

"Setidaknya, aku yang dulu bisa merasa sedikit bahagia."

Pemuda itu kaget ketika ada seekor kelinci putih yang menghampirinya. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengangkat kelinci putih itu ke pangkuannya. Dielusnya bulu putih itu yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangannya. Setelahnya, ia mengangkat kelinci putih itu ke pelukannya. Ia membiarkan pipinya menyentuh bulu putih halus itu. Lagi, buliran air mata itu kembali jatuh dan kini membasahi pipinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Joonmyeon-ah.."

...

* * *

 _8 tahun kemudian._

"Yeee... akhirnya ke taman bunga ini lagi..."

Joonmyeon melepaskan genggamannya membiarkan anak lelaki berumur enam tahun berlari memasuki kawasan taman bunga lebih dalam. Senyumnya mengembang perlahan ketika melihat tingkah aktif anak itu yang berlari mengelilingi pohon besar di tengah taman.

Duk.

"Aduh!"

"Astaga.."

Joonmyeon masih berjalan santai menuju tempat anak kecil itu berada, meskipun anak kecil itu terjatuh dan perlahan ingin menangis. Kedua manik kuacinya menangkap seorang wanita cantik berlari tergopoh menuju anak kecil itu kemudian memeluknya telah sampai.

" _Eomma_.."

"Dasar nakal. Berlari-lari boleh, ceroboh jangan."

Joonmyeon berjongkok pada dua insan manusia yang saling berpeluk itu. Tangan kanannya terulur lalu mengusap lembut penuh kehati-hatian surai hitam itu.

"Lihat anakmu ini Joonmyeon, ceroboh sekali."

" _Appa_.. kaki Yixing sakit.."

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia pun meluruskan kaki anak kecil itu -sang buah hati pelan. "Bagian mana yang sakit, hm?"

"Sini." ucap anak kecil itu sembari menunjuk bagian dengkulnya.

Joonmyeon mengangkat celana panjang yang menutupi kaki mungil itu hingga di atas dengkul. Ia menghela nafasnya lega lantaran tak ada luka serius di kaki buah hatinya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bagian yang ditunjuk buah hatinya tadi.

Anak itu tertawa geli akibat perlakuan Joonmyeon. " _Appa_ , geli..."

Joonmyeon menjauh kemudian menatap sang buah hati sembari mengusap pipinya. "Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tidak." ucapnya. Ia pun berdiri kemudian menerjang tubuh kokoh Joonmyeon hingga sang empu tidak mempunyai keseimbangan dan terduduk dibuatnya. "Terima kasih, _appa_. _Appa_ memang malaikat penyembuh Yixing."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Ia pun mengeratkan ikatan lengannya pada tubuh kecil itu sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Memasukkan tubuh kecil itu ke dalam tubuh kokohnya guna merasakan kehangatan yang menyakitkan dari sebuah perasaan rindu teramat berlebih pada seseorang nun jauh disana. Ia membelai surai hitam itu dengan pipinya sembari menghirup aroma buah khas shampo anak-anak kemudian menciumnya sesekali.

Sang wanita yang berpredikat ibu dari anak laki-laki bernama Yixing -Kim Yixing lebih tepatnya-, juga istri dari Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul. Ia jadi gemas sendiri dengan interaksi suami dan anak yang erat sekali. Suaminya sungguh sangat mencintai dan menyayangi putra semata wayangnya.

"Yixing."

Anak itu -Kim Yixing beralih sejenak dari dekapan dalam Joonmyeon ke sang ibu. " _Ne eomma_?"

"Yixing tidak ingin ajak _eomma_ berpelukan juga?"

Kim Yixing tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangan kirinya. "Ayo _eomma_ ikut berpelukan juga.."

Sang ibu pun mendekat kemudian ikut acara berpelukan ayah dan anak itu. Mereka mulai menyatu dalam satu ikatan yang menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam keluarga. Joonmyeon pun mencium pelan pucuk kepala sang istri.

'Meskipun aku sudah memiliki kehidupan baru, rasa rinduku ini masih terasa nyata.'

Joonmyeon mencium dalam kepala sang anak. 'Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.'

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan sedikit surai ketiga insan itu pelan. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Menatap pohon besar dengan kelopak berwarna merah muda itu berlomba meninggalkan rantingnya pelan. Sepertinya, musim gugur akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Wah!" seru Kim Yixing. Ia berdiri lalu melompat-lompat berusaha menangkap kelopak bunga merah muda yang berguguran itu. " _Appa_ , _eomma_ lihat! Bunga _yeongeun_ -nya berguguran!"

Joonmyeon menatap putra semata wayangnya yang terkagum melihat kelopak itu jatuh satu persatu. Senyuman terukir di wajah rupawannya ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya tersenyum bahagia di bawah pohon bunga _yeongeun_ *. Putra semata wayangnya terlihat sangat indah dan bercahaya. Itu berhasil mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Yixing aktif sekali ya." ucap sang istri. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Yixing saat dewasa nanti."

"Yixing akan menjadi sosok yang manis, baik, dan sopan." ucap Joonmyeon. "Di saat Yixing telah menemukan keseriusannya, Yixing akan menjaganya dan melindunginya sebaik mungkin. Yixing akan menjadi sosok yang lembut dan penyayang."

Sang istri menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Joonmyeon. "Diam-diam kau mempunyai bakat meramal ya."

"Aku tidak meramal." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Ini harapanku untuk Yixing kita di masa depan nanti."

Joonmyeon menatap buah hatinya yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan penuh dengan kelopak bunga _yeongeun_. Ia pun mengusap surai hitamnya ketika anak lelakinya duduk kemudian menyandar ke tubuh kokohnya.

'Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan kehidupan baruku demi bertemu denganmu lagi.'

'Namun..'

'Kehadiran putra yang sama manisnya denganmu, membuatku berpikir ulang ketidaksabaranku itu.'

'Zhang Yixing. Tolong rengkuh dan peluk anakku. Jaga dia dengan sepenuh hatimu.'

'Jika bisa. Tolong hadir kembali di sisiku dengan wujud anakku ini.'

'Aku mencintaimu selalu..'

'Zhang Yixing.'

* * *

*Yeongeun = Cherry blossom


End file.
